


We'll always be together

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Bibliothèque de Fictions Défi de lecture, F/M, sur votre 31
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Nous avons toujours été ensemble. Nous serons ensemble pour toujours.(Encore un recueil de 31 drabbles sur nos deux beaux imbéciles dorés préférés)
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Main

**Author's Note:**

> Et nous revoilà pour un nouveau recueil de drabbles :)  
> Il y en aura 31 cette fois, dont plusieurs qui seront des Univers Alternatifs, donc faites bien attention aux notes de début de chapitre (le contexte sera précisé là-bas).
> 
> Encore une fois, tout l'univers de GoT appartient à GRRM, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Main''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : UA Moderne
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand Jaime quitta la maison de Cersei, il n’était pas sûr que la soirée qu’il venait de vivre était bien réelle.

Il avait été heureux de pouvoir passer quelques heures tranquillement avec sa jumelle, pour une fois que son père ne bourrait pas son emploi du temps avec des réunions ennuyeuses au plus haut point, dans l’espoir que Jaime, en tant que fils aîné, reprenne un jour l’entreprise familiale. Ces moments s’étaient raréfiés, malheureusement, mais cela ne faisait qu’accroître le plaisir de Jaime quand ils se présentaient.

Mais il ne s’était certainement pas attendu à la nouvelle que Cersei avait à lui annoncer.

Elle était enceinte. Elle portait son enfant.

C’était inattendu, et pourtant, Jaime n’aurait pas pu être plus heureux.

Avoir des enfants avec Cersei, il n’avait pas osé en rêver depuis qu’ils étaient eux-mêmes enfants. Mais maintenant, ce n’était plus un rêve. Maintenant, ça allait devenir une réalité.

En prenant le volant de sa voiture pour retourner à son appartement, Jaime ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se poser des centaines de questions.

Ce serait une fille ou un garçon ? Aurait-il les pommettes hautes et le visage fin de Cersei ? Ou bien sa mâchoire forte et ses mèches qui ressemblaient à de l’or martelé ? Et le bébé le reconnaîtrait-il ?

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il ne vit pas le camion débouler, comme surgi de nulle part.

Les dernières choses dont il fut conscient furent le bruit d’un klaxon, le craquement inquiétant de la carrosserie de la voiture et les airbags qui se déclenchèrent…

* * *

Quand Cersei fut réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, elle sut instantanément que c’était Jaime. Après tout, qui d’autre pourrait appeler à une heure pareille ?

S’emparant du mobile, qui affichait effectivement le numéro de son frère, avec une photo qu’ils avaient pris tous les deux il y a maintenant quelques années, elle décrocha, et marmonna, la voix encore lourde de sommeil :

‘’Je te préviens, Jaime, tu ferais mieux d’avoir une bonne raison de m’appeler à cette heure-là…’’

Elle fut coupée par une voix inconnue à l’autre bout du fil :

‘’Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Cersei Lannister ?’’

Se sentant tout de suite beaucoup plus éveillée qu’elle ne l’avait été quelques minutes auparavant, elle s’assit dans son lit, et fronça les sourcils :

‘’Oui, pourquoi ? Qui êtes-vous ?’’

Se pourrait-il que Jaime ait eu un problème ? Non, c’était impossible… Elle le saurait, s’il avait eu un souci. Il l’aurait appelée… A moins que ?

‘’Veuillez nous excuser de vous déranger aussi tard, Madame, mais c’est le service des urgences du centre hospitalier…’’

Après cela, les seuls mots que Cersei parvint à distinguer furent ‘’votre frère’’, ‘’grave accident’’ et ‘’chirurgie’’. Des larmes remplissaient déjà ses yeux émeraudes et coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

La dame au téléphone se tut, et demanda :

‘’Madame, est-ce que ça va ?’’

Cersei ne sut même pas comment elle réussit à articuler une réponse cohérente, mais elle se leva, et commença à chercher des vêtements pour se rendre immédiatement sur place.

* * *

Quand elle fut enfin arrivée à l’hôpital, elle se rua au services des urgences, entrant en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était presque le cas, après tout.

Elle devait être facilement reconnaissable, puisqu’une infirmière assez âgée avec un sourire aimable sur le visage l’approcha, et lui toucha gentiment le bras :

‘’Vous êtes bien Cersei Lannister ?’’

Cersei hocha la tête, et la femme poursuivit, sa voix douce et rassurante :

‘’C’est moi que vous avez eu au téléphone. Votre frère a été pris en charge. Il est actuellement en chirurgie. Il devrait sortir bientôt.’’

‘’Est-ce qu’il…’’

Cersei n’eut même pas le temps de finir sa question que de nouvelles larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux.

L’infirmière la regarda avec compassion et la prit par la main, l’entraînant vers deux sièges libres dans la salle d’attente des urgences bondées et la faisant asseoir sur l’un d’entre eux, pendant qu’elle s’asseyait à côté d’elle, toujours en lui tenant la main :

‘’Vous devez être très proches, n’est-ce pas ? Peu d’hommes de l’âge de votre frère demandent à ce qu’on appelle leur sœur en première personne de confiance.’’

‘’Nous sommes jumeaux.’’

‘’Je vois. Ce que je vais vous dire n’est pas facile … Votre frère…’’

Elle fit une pause hésitante.

Cersei avait envie de lui hurler de cracher le morceau, de dire ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Jaime, à son jumeau, à son amant, à son autre moitié, à son _tout_.

‘’Oui ?’’

‘’Votre frère a perdu une main dans l’accident… Sa main droite.’’

Cersei sentit son cœur louper un battement. Quoique ce soit comme émotion, comme sentiment, elle ne l’avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Elle vit des taches noires, et se sentit presque s’effondrer, avant que l’infirmière ne la retienne par le bras :

‘’Restez avec moi… Nos meilleurs chirurgiens sont avec lui pour le moment, ils vont le soigner…’’

_Ah bon ?!_ Cersei avait envie de crier. _Ils vont lui rendre sa main peut-être ?!_

L’infirmière l’emmena dans la chambre qui avait été attribuée à Jaime, mais qui était vide, pour le moment.

Cersei s’assit dans le fauteuil, et, malgré l’angoisse qui lui serrait la poitrine, laissa le sommeil la gagner…

* * *

Quand Jaime se réveilla, la première chose qu’il vit fut sa sœur assoupie dans le fauteuil du côté gauche de son lit, ses longues boucles dorées en bataille.

Quand il leva la main droite pour commencer à les lui caresser, pour la réveiller doucement, il se retrouva à lever son bras recouvert de bandages.

Ah. Oui. C’est vrai. Il avait oublié ce petit détail.

Il avait oublié que, dans la nuit, alors qu’il était à peine conscient de ce qui lui arrivait, des médecins s’étaient pressés pour remplir un papier comme quoi il les autorisait à l’amputer de sa main droite.

_Pour vous sauver la vie, Monsieur_ , avaient-ils insisté.

Il avait accepté, non pas qu’il eut vraiment le choix.

Il tendit la main gauche, alors, et commença à toucher un peu maladroitement, mais tendrement les mèches blondes de Cersei.

Dès que sa main fut en contact avec sa tête, Cersei battit des paupières, et se réveilla en murmurant :

‘’Jaime ?’’

Et avant qu’il n’eût pu enregistrer quoi que ce soit de ce qu’il se passait, Cersei serrait ses bras autour de son cou, tout en faisant attention aux nombreux fils qui le reliait à différentes machines, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou alors qu’il lui rendait l’étreinte :

‘’Oh Jaime, ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille…’’

‘’Plus jamais, promis…’’

Quand Cersei recula enfin, il leva son moignon vers elle, et lui dit, en souriant d’un air narquois :

‘’Eh bien, je suppose qu’il va me falloir une main d’or maintenant…’’

Cersei émit un son entre le soupir et le rire, avant de lui dire :

‘’Oh ce que tu peux être bête… Bien sûr que tu l’auras, ta main d’or…’’

Et, à ces mots, elle le reprit dans ses bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	2. Livre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Livre''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : Post-Saison 8
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La bibliothèque de Castral Roc était bien plus vaste que dans les souvenirs de Tyrion. Des étagères recouvraient les murs jusqu’au plafond, croulant sous les livres, anciens grimoires et tomes plus récents.

Quand il y entra pour la première fois en tenant par la main les deux jumeaux qu’il avait eu de son mariage avec Sansa Stark, qu’ils avaient renouvelé après la guerre, la chute de Daenerys et l’ascension de Bran Stark, de nombreux souvenirs, presque aussi anciens et poussiéreux que la plupart des livres présents dans cette bibliothèque remontèrent à son esprit.

Quand il était petit, il passait ses journées ici, à se perdre dans des bouquins préférant la compagnie de personnages morts ou imaginaires à celle des gens qui se moquaient perpétuellement de lui, parce qu’il était différent.

Fort heureusement pour eux, ses deux enfants, Loren et Alys ne semblaient pas avoir hérité de sa difformité.

Ils avaient hérité d’autre chose, qui faisait d’autant plus mal à Tyrion à chaque fois qu’il les regardait.

Même s’ils avaient les doux cheveux roux de leur mère, ils avaient également les yeux émeraudes typiques de Lannister.

Des yeux émeraudes qui rappelaient douloureusement à Tyrion d’autres jumeaux, des jumeaux disparus depuis longtemps, mais des jumeaux dont il n’avait toujours pas réussi à faire son deuil.

Ses enfants lui rappelaient Cersei et Jaime. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé d’eux, mais il se demandait souvent si eux aussi s’aimaient comme Cersei et Jaime s’étaient aimés. Non pas qu’il avait honte de son frère et de sa sœur, non, mais en parler faisait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal. La blessure que la découverte des cadavres de son frère et de sa sœur avait laissée au plus profond de lui n’était pas guérie, et ne guérirait probablement jamais complètement.

Parfois, quand il était vraiment trop triste, quand ça faisait trop mal, il descendait seul, dans la crypte du château, où il avait fait rapatrier et enterrer leurs corps, ensemble. Il pouvait y rester des heures à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, à pleurer pour sa famille, sa famille qu’il avait contribué à tuer, sa famille qu’il avait tuée.

A cette pensée, une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, une larme qu’il se dépêcha d’essuyer avec sa manche avant qu’elle ne soulève des questions de ses enfants, des questions qui seraient nombreuses, beaucoup trop nombreuses pour qu’il puisse y répondre sans se mettre à pleurer, à vraiment pleurer.

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par Alys et Loren qui tiraient sur ses vêtements, dans l’espoir d’obtenir son attention. Leurs yeux émeraudes familiers, _trop_ familiers brillaient d’excitation alors qu’ils l’appelaient.

Ils venaient de trouver un énorme livre sur la monarchie à Westeros, un ouvrage épais très récent, qui retraçait tous les règnes de l’histoire jusqu’à celui de Bran Stark.

Les enfants étaient terriblement perspicaces, malgré leur jeune âge, et ils l’avaient ouvert et commencé à le feuilleter, jusqu’à tomber sur une page précise…

Cette fois, Tyrion ne retint pas ses larmes quand il vit le blason écarlate, comme le sang qui avait été versé et répandu, comme le château qui s’était effondré, et le lion doré, aussi doré que le métal qui avait fait la puissance et la suprématie de leur famille, aussi doré que leurs couronnes avaient été.

Ce fut la petite Alys qui parla la première, d’une petite voix enthousiaste :

‘’Père, est-ce que vous connaissiez Cersei Lannister ? Elle a le même nom que nous, elle est de notre famille ?’’

Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de répondre, elle avait déjà tourné la page, son frère penché par-dessus son épaule alors qu’ils avaient posé le livre par terre pour mieux pouvoir le regarder, et tous les deux avaient haleté à la découverte de la page suivante, et de l’estampe de Cersei qui avait été réalisée, capturant avec un réalisme troublant le visage fin, les yeux perçant, brûlants, les pommettes hautes, le nez bien dessiné et les lèvres pulpeuses de sa sœur.

Quand il vit le dessin, ses larmes redoublèrent, mais toujours silencieusement.

‘’C’est elle ? Qu’elle est belle !’’

Mais les enfants, toujours dans l’attente de la réponse de leur père qui ne venait pourtant pas, le regardèrent à nouveau, et virent ses larmes qui coulaient toujours.

Alys et Loren se levèrent tous les deux, et vinrent le serrer contre eux, l’étreignant aussi fort que leurs petits bras le leur permettaient.

Quand il eut enfin séché ses pleurs, il alla s’installer dans un fauteuil, et les fit s’asseoir sur ses genoux.

Les deux petits se blottirent contre lui alors qu’il commençait à leur raconter une histoire, une nouvelle histoire, une histoire qu’ils n’avaient jamais entendue, une histoire d’or et de sang, une histoire de meurtres et de trahisons. Mais par-dessus tout, une histoire d’amour.

‘’Cersei Lannister était ma sœur.’’

A ces mots, les deux enfants se redressèrent :

‘’Vous ne nous avez jamais dit que vous aviez une sœur !’’

‘’Vous êtes le frère d’une reine ?’’

‘’Pourquoi ‘’était’’ ? Elle ne l’est plus ?’’

‘’Doucement, doucement. Je vais répondre à toutes vos questions, mais allez-y doucement. J’avais une sœur et un frère, jumeaux, tout comme vous. Ils s’appelaient Cersei et Jaime. Mais avant que je ne vous raconte leur histoire, vous devez me promettre quelque chose. Une chose très importante.’’

Loren hocha la tête solennellement, aussi grave qu’un enfant de sept ans pouvait l’être, et fut rapidement imité par sa sœur.

‘’Vous lirez et entendrez beaucoup de choses sur Cersei et Jaime Lannister. On ne vous dira que ce que l’Histoire a bien voulu retenir d’eux, la Reine Folle et le Régicide, qu’ils étaient un monstre et un parjure, une souveraine sans cœur et un briseur de serments. On vous dira que ce qu’ils faisaient était _mal_ , que c’était un péché. Mais vous deux, vous ne devez pas le croire. Vous ne devez pas croire ce que les gens vous diront ou ce que vous lirez à propos d’eux. Elles ne sont pas vraies. Ces gens ne les connaissaient pas. Les seules choses que vous devez croire à leur sujet sont celles que je vais vous raconter.’’

‘’On vous promet.’’

‘’Ce n’est pas l’histoire ni d’un monstre, ni d’un parjure, ni d’un péché. C’est l’histoire d’une femme et d’un homme torturés, et d’un amour interdit alors qu’il n’aurait pas dû l’être…’’

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, quand Tyrion redescend dans les cryptes de Castral Roc, il n’est pas seul.

Il y a Alys qui est accrochée à sa main gauche, et Loren à sa main droite.

Ils sont tous les trois là, silencieusement, la tête inclinée vers le bas, et les mêmes larmes sur leurs joues.

IIs se tiennent tous les trois debout face à une immense tombe de marbre blanc, où sont gravées des lettres d’or :

_Cersei et Jaime LANNISTER_

_261-305 AC_

_Morts ensemble, comme ensemble ils sont nés_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	3. Déguisement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Déguisement''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Cersei n’avait jamais voulu être une fille.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait souhaité être un garçon, et pouvoir être considérée exactement comme son frère jumeau.

Mais les dieux ne lui avaient pas fait cette grâce, et Cersei ne pouvait qu’associer à son sexe la différence de traitement qui était faite entre son frère et elle, malgré le fait qu’ils soient si semblables que même leur père ne parvenait pas toujours à les distinguer.

Et cette différence rendait Cersei malheureuse, même si elle ne le montrait pas ouvertement.

Après tout, fille ou non, elle était toujours une Lannister. Et s’il y avait bien une chose que l’on enseignait aux Lannister depuis leur naissance, garçon ou fille, c’était celle-ci :

_Les Lannister ne se conduisent pas en imbéciles._

Et le fait de ne pas se conduire en imbécile impliquait, la majeure partie du temps, de ne pas montrer ses émotions, à qui que ce soit, de la famille, des autres grandes maisons ou bien même des serviteurs.

Mais elle avait beau tenter de le cacher de tout le monde, il y avait une personne, une seule, à qui cela n’avait pas échappé.

Bien sûr, Jaime savait. Il savait que sa sœur était malheureuse. A seulement six ans, il voyait tout ce que les adultes, eux, ne voyaient pas, ou ce qu’ils choisissaient de ne pas voir.

Bien sûr qu’il le savait. Cersei était son autre moitié, une partie de lui-même. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le savoir ?

Et la voir malheureuse et triste le rend inexplicablement profondément malheureux à son tour.

Alors Jaime cherche une solution, qui pourrait redonner à sa sœur son sourire éclatant, brillant, radieux, qui a le pouvoir d’illuminer une pièce avec plus de force que le soleil lui-même.

Il sait que Cersei aurait voulu naître garçon. Il sait qu’elle adorerait pouvoir monter à cheval et apprendre à se battre, que ce soit avec une épée ou un arc, plutôt que de devoir passer ses journées à coudre, écrire des lignes et des lignes jusqu’à ce que sa calligraphie soit absolument parfaite, elle lui a déjà dit à quel point elle haïssait ça.

Mais il sait aussi à quel point il est facile de les confondre, eux qui se ressemblent tant. Ils ont les mêmes boucles dorés, les mêmes yeux vert émeraude, la même voix enfantine, le même visage, la même taille, tout.

Un soir, Jaime entraîne Cersei dans une pièce où il n’y a personne, et où personne ne viendra les déranger, et lui expose son idée.

Et la manière dont les iris vertes de sa sœur s’illuminent au moment-même où il lui propose ce à quoi il a réfléchi depuis des jours et des jours est la seule réponse dont il ait vraiment besoin.

Le lendemain, ils échangent de vêtements. Cersei épingle ses cheveux avec l’aide de son frère pour qu’ils arrivent à la même hauteur que lui, et, juste pour une petite journée, c’est comme s’ils échangeaient de peau.

Bien sûr, c’est un déguisement. Bien sûr, ça ne peut durer qu’une seule journée. Bien sûr, c’est peu. Bien sûr.

Mais quand même. Cersei devient un garçon, Cersei devient Jaime pour une journée, avec tout ce que cela implique, et elle ne pourrait pas se sentir plus heureuse.

Et, le soir, quand elle rejoint Jaime, les joues rosies par le plaisir et qu’elle l’embrasse sur ses petites lèvres pour le remercier, il sait que, parmi toutes les choses au monde, celle qui le rend le plus heureux, c’est de la rendre heureuse, elle.

Alors, de temps à autre, ils échangent de vêtements, ils se déguisent, et Cersei devient Jaime et Jaime devient Cersei, et Cersei n’est plus aussi abattue qu’auparavant.

Mais les meilleures choses ont une fin, toujours.

Les années passent. Cersei et Jaime grandissent, et il n’est désormais plus possible de les confondre.

Cersei a désormais de belles courbes féminines. Cersei est fine, Cersei est délicate, Cersei est gracieuse. Elle a une peau d’albâtre, de longues boucles d’or, et des yeux d’émeraude brillants. Cersei est la plus jolie jeune fille de toutes les Sept Couronnes. Et Cersei déteste ça.

Mais ce qu’elle déteste par-dessus tout, c’est l’idée qu’on se fait d’elle, une jeune demoiselle frêle, fragile comme la porcelaine dont elle semble être faite. Une jeune demoiselle qui dépendra d’un homme toute sa vie, son père, puis son mari, comme on l’attend de toutes les femmes, alors que Cersei aspirerait à avoir un rôle, un vrai rôle à jouer, plus que celui auquel elle est destinée depuis sa naissance, être vendue à un homme qu’elle ne connaîtra probablement pas, peut-être du double ou du triple de son âge, et lui donner des enfants.

Elle voudrait mener des guerres, s’impliquer dans la politique, gérer une seigneurie, bref, toutes ces choses qui sont normalement réservées aux hommes, et non pas aux femmes, parce que les femmes d’une aussi haute naissance ont une vie toute tracée : naître, grandir, fleurir, donner naissance, élever, mourir. C’est ce à quoi on l’a préparée toute sa vie.

Et il n’y a pas de moment où elle regrette plus de ne plus être comme Jaime, de ne plus pouvoir échanger, de ne plus pouvoir se déguiser.

Jaime, lui aussi, a grandi. Mais au lieu des courbes, ce sont des muscles, qu’il a gagné, à force de s’entraîner. Ses cheveux se sont légèrement assombris, ayant désormais la couleur de l’or fraîchement martelé. Il a grandi, il a désormais une carrure solide, une mâchoire forte, à faire se pâmer toutes les jouvencelles.

Mais des filles, lui, il n’y en a qu’une, qui l’attire, une seule, c’est celle à laquelle il se consacre depuis son enfance, c’est celle qui l’a toujours accompagné, depuis sa naissance, avant cela, même, celle à qui il tenait le pied quand il est venu en ce monde, et celle avec qui il s’était promis maintes et maintes fois de le quitter.

Cersei et Jaime ont grandi, ils ont changé physiquement, mais ça s’arrête là. Jaime, lui, n’a toujours qu’un seul désir : rendre Cersei heureuse. Rien n’a jamais changé cela, et rien ne changera jamais cela. C’est comme ça.

Alors Jaime continue de faire tout son possible pour amener sa douce sœur à sourire, comme elle le faisait tant quand elle était enfant, mais qu’elle a arrêté de faire quand ils sont devenus grands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	4. Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Question''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : UA Moderne
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Jaime attendait impatiemment devant la télévision.

C’était ce soir que tout son avenir se jouait.

C’était ce soir qu’Aerys Targaryen, le dirigeant de Westeros, devait annoncer si son projet de loi avait été adopté ou non par le Conseil Restreint, le conseil qui votait la législation de l’immense pays et de ses sept provinces.

Il se rongeait les ongles, pianotait furieusement sur l’accoudoir du canapé où il était assis.

Sa vie tout entière dépendrait de cette décision.

* * *

Quand Cersei rentra dans son appartement à Port-Réal, elle fut surprise de le trouver ouvert.

Elle avait donné une clé à Jaime, bien sûr qu’elle l’avait fait, mais ça n’était certainement pas lui qui était là. Elle lui avait proposé de venir, mais il avait décliné, prétextant une réunion de dernière minute avec des dirigeants d’entreprises d’Essos pour un partenariat avec l’immense société Lannister.

Elle s’avança prudemment. Si ce n’était pas Jaime qui était là, ça pouvait n’importe qui, peut-être quelqu’un de dangereux.

Elle aperçut au sol un chemin fait de pétales rouges.

Des pétales de rose.

Elle suivit l’allée que les fleurs formaient, et se retrouva dans son salon.

Ce fut quand elle alluma la lumière, éclairant ainsi la pièce plongée dans l’obscurité qu’elle le vit, et poussa un cri de surprise.

Jaime était là.

Il était là, bien habillé dans son costume noir.

Mais surtout, il avait posé un genou au sol.

Cersei fut tellement médusée qu’elle en lâcha son sac à main, qui tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd, et se retrouva incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Elle pensa au début qu’elle se retrouvait au beau milieu d’un rêve, un magnifique rêve, mais dont le retour à la réalité serait bien trop dur, bien trop douloureux.

Jaime la regarda avec un sourire, avant de se moquer gentiment d’elle et de son expression ébahie :

‘’Tu sais, ça fait mal de rester trop longtemps dans cette position.’’

Quand elle fut enfin remise de ses émotions, elle s’avança vers lui.

Il glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste, en sortant une petite boîte en velours rouge sang.

Il l’ouvrit, dévoilant la plus belle bague que Cersei n’avait jamais vue, en or avec des émeraudes, et, la regardant droit dans les yeux, droit dans ses émeraudes à elle si semblables aux siennes et à celles de la bague, à celles de leur avenir, lui dit :

‘’Cersei Joanna Lannister, voudrais-tu bien me faire l’honneur de devenir ma femme ?’’

Cersei continua de le fixer, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux :

‘’La loi est passée ?’’

Jaime acquiesça, et elle se jeta à son cou :

‘’Oh Jaime ! Bien sûr que je le veux !’’

Elle le laissa se relever, puis lui passer la bague au doigt, comme ils en avaient tant rêvé, et laissa deux ou trois larmes s’échapper de ses yeux et lui couler sur la joue.

Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, peut-être le plus long baiser qu’ils aient jamais partagé, avant de se séparer à contrecœur.

Cersei brisa le silence confortable dans lequel ils s’étaient installés, en demandant :

‘’Et Père ?’’

‘’Quoi Père ?’’

‘’Jamais il ne nous laissera faire. Il nous a déjà prévu des mariages, toi avec Lysa Tully et moi avec Robert Baratheon. Il ne tolérera pas qu’on brise de potentielles alliances prolifiques avec d’autres sociétés.’’ 

Il la serra dans ses bras, et lui chuchota à l’oreille :

‘’Tu veux que je te dise ? Je me fiche de Tywin Lannister. Je ne choisis pas Tywin Lannister. Je n’aime pas Tywin Lannister. J’aime ma sœur,’’ il l’embrassa sur ses boucles blondes ‘’j’aime mon amante’’ il l’embrassa dans le creux de son cou ‘’j’aime ma future femme’’ et il clôtura la discussion en l’embrassant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Jaime et Cersei se rendirent à Castral Roc, pour annoncer à leur père leur fiançailles et leur intention de se marier le plus tôt possible.

Ils avaient convenu qu’ils le lui diraient tous les deux, qu’ils seraient ensemble au moment de lui parler de leurs projets.

Quand ils furent invités à entrer dans l’immense pièce qui faisait office de bureau à leur père, il était déjà là, derrière sa grande table, en train d’écrire un quelconque document.

Au moment où il vit ses deux enfants aînés, il les interpella, d’une voix qui se voulait sans appel :

‘’Vous tombez bien, tous les deux. Je viens de finir de rédiger vos contrats de mariages respectifs. Vous allez tous deux épouser Lysa Tully et Robert Baratheon l’année prochaine.’’

‘’Non.’’ répondirent les jumeaux d’une seule voix.

Leur père les regarda, levant un sourcil, cherchant d’où pouvait bien leur venir l’audace de refuser un de ses ordres :

‘’Non ?’’

‘’Non.’’ confirma Jaime. ‘’Cersei n’épousera pas Robert Baratheon, et je n’épouserai pas Lysa Tully. Nous ne pouvons pas les épouser.’’

‘’Si, vous le pouvez, et vous le ferez.’’

‘’Non, nous ne pouvons pas.’’

‘’Et pourquoi donc ?’’

Cette fois, ce fut Cersei qui prit la parole :

‘’Parce que Jaime et moi sommes déjà fiancés.’’

Tywin les regarda tous les deux avec ses yeux verts perçants, comme s’il pouvait lire à travers leur âme :

‘’Ah bon ? Et puis-je savoir à qui ?’’

Cersei soutint son regard, continuant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

‘’Nous sommes fiancés. Nous deux. Nous allons nous marier _ensemble_.’’

‘’Non.’’ répondit Tywin catégoriquement.

Et Jaime parla à son tour :

‘’Si. Nous nous aimons, nous nous sommes toujours aimés, toujours, et nous allons nous marier.’’

Tywin les observa tour à tour, vit la bague à l’annulaire gauche de Cersei, puis, s’adressa à eux d’une voix glaciale :

‘’Bien. Dans ce cas, vous n’avez plus rien à faire ici. Vous pouvez partir, et surtout, ne remettez pas les pieds ici, sauf si c’est pour me dire que vous avez décidé de mettre fin à cette insanité et de vous conformer aux mariages que je vous ai prévus.’’

‘’Mais Père…’’

‘’A compter de ce jour, vous n’êtes plus mes enfants.’’

Cersei se mordit la lèvre, puis se détourna, marchant vers la sortie.

Jaime glissa sa main sur son dos, lui frottant doucement en cercle, puis lui ouvrit la porte.

Ils sortirent de Castral Roc, probablement pour la dernière fois, et retournèrent à la voiture de Jaime, pour rentrer à Port-Réal. Chez eux, leur seule maison, désormais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	5. Défaite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Défaite''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : Bonus de ma fic ''L'Arbre du Pendu''
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les sous-sols du Donjon Rouge étaient jonchés de pierres. Comment auraient-ils pu en être autrement ?

C’était le ciel qui leur était tombé dessus, comme si les dieux auxquels aucun des deux n’avaient jamais vraiment cru, qu’ils avaient tous deux méprisés à de trop nombreuses reprises avaient choisi de les punir pour tous les péchés dont on les avait accusés, ceux qu’ils avaient commis et ceux dont ils étaient innocents.

Le ciel leur était tombé dessus, et ils n’avaient pas réussi à l’en empêcher.

Mais au moins, ils étaient vivants. C’est ce à quoi Jaime songeait en s’extirpant prudemment du crâne de dragon dans lequel ils avaient trouvé refuge. Le Donjon Rouge avait eu beau s’effondrer, s’écrouler, entraînant tout le pouvoir qui avait fait la puissance de la maison Lannister dans sa chute, ils étaient vivants, et rien d’autre n’avait d’importance.

Une fois que Jaime fut sorti, il prit la main de Cersei pour l’aider à se dégager à son tour de la tête de dragon, si semblable à celle du monstre qui qui avait réduit Port-Réal en cendres, répandant le feu et le sang dans ses rues.

Quand elle fut enfin debout à côté de lui, Jaime put voir sur son visage pâle les sillons tracées par les larmes qu’elle avait versées quand ils avaient cru mourir dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Ils avaient beau être sains et saufs, elle tremblait toujours. Elle continuait de regarder les voûtes du plafond d’un air inquiet, comme quand il l’avait enfin rejointe, comme si elle craignait que ce qu’il restait du Donjon Rouge puisse se remettre à tomber, à presque les ensevelir. La main qu’elle avait posée sur son ventre proéminent de femme enceinte semblait être agitée de spasmes, qu’elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher en frottant sa paume en cercles sur son abdomen, comme si elle cherchait à apaiser le petit lionceau qui était toujours à l’intérieur, mais qui devrait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez.

Mais ça ne devait absolument pas être à cet endroit-là. Ça ne _pouvait_ p as être là. Au moment où leur petit viendrait au monde, ils devraient être aussi loin que possible. Ils avaient perdu, Jaime et Cersei le savaient bien. Ils avaient perdu, alors ils devaient fuir. Ils devaient fuir, et ce, le plus loin possible, parce que Daenerys Targaryen allait les traquer.

Si, par le plus grand des malheurs, elle parvenait à les capturer, Jaime ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui les attendait. La mort, sans aucun doute. Mais si la fille Targaryen était vraiment aussi folle que l’avait été son roi de père, alors, cela ne se passerait pas bien. Cela ne se passerait pas sans souffrance, sans sang.

Et du sang, Jaime en avait assez vu : pour rien au monde, il ne laisserait répandre celui des derniers Lannister, celui des derniers lions. Daenerys Targaryen pouvait bien s’asseoir sur ce maudit Trône de Fer et exiger que l’on s’incline sur son passage et qu’on l’appelle ‘’Votre Majesté’’ si ça lui chantait, mais il était absolument hors de question qu’il lui permette de faire du mal à Cersei ou à leur bébé à naître. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l’en empêcher, même si cela voulait dire signer son arrêt de mort.

Tout ce qu’il avait fait avait toujours été pour Cersei, pour Cersei et leurs enfants, et cela n’était pas près de se terminer. S’il devait mourir pour l’un d’entre eux, ou pour assurer leur sécurité, eh bien soit. Il mourrait.

Tenant toujours Cersei par la main, il l’entraîna avec lui dans l’espoir de trouver une quelconque issue, une ouverture sur leur liberté, non sans lui avoir donné un regard chaleureux et un sourire rassurant avant, tout en traçant des cercles apaisants sur le dos de la main qu’il tenait avec son pouce.

Les sorties qui menaient à l’extérieur du château semblaient avoir été toutes bloquées par les monceaux de pierres et de gravats, et c’est en vain qu’ils cherchèrent. Il fallait se rendre à l’évidence : ils étaient bel et bien bloqués.

Jaime pensa pendant un bref instant, une fraction de seconde à remonter par où ils étaient descendus, et de prendre un autre passage secret qui leur aurait permis de sortir discrètement du château en ruines, mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit. Si Daenerys avait déjà envahi le Donjon Rouge, où plutôt ce qu’il en restait, elle demanderait à ses Immaculés de chercher Cersei sans relâche, jusqu’à ce qu’ils l’aient retrouvée, morte ou vive, car il n’y aurait que de cette manière-là qu’elle serait sûre de ce qui allait arriver à son ennemie. Remonter dans le château ne ferait que mettre Cersei et le bébé en plus grand danger qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà, et cela, Jaime ne pouvait s’y résoudre.

Il sentit Cersei serrer sa bonne main dans la sienne. Elle était tendue : bien sûr qu’elle l’était. A ce moment-même, elle était sans aucun doute la personne la plus recherchée des Sept Couronnes. Il se tourna vers elle, et, sans un mot, la prit dans ses bras, l’étreignant, jusqu’à ce qu’il la sente se détendre, ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu, contre lui.

La suite se déroula si vite que Jaime n’eut pas le temps de réagir.

Des Immaculés débarquèrent par dizaines dans les sous-sols, les cernant rapidement, les encerclant, les coinçant contre le mur, lances brandies en avant, pointe vers eux et regards meurtriers dans leurs yeux noirs.

Jaime, dans une tentative aussi désespérée qu’inutile de protéger Cersei des soldats Targaryens, la poussa derrière lui, se tenant devant elle, son bras avec la main d’or tendu en arrière vers elle, sa main gauche dégainant son épée, comme si, à lui seul, avec une seule main, il aurait pu tous les vaincre, comme si, à lui seul, fier lion qu’il était, il pouvait protéger sa lionne et son lionceau.

Mais ce fut peine perdue.

Les Immaculés étaient plus rapides, plus forts, plus entraînés.

Bien qu’il eut réussi à en désarmer un certain nombre, cela ne fut pas suffisant.

Les Immaculés attrapent Cersei violemment, mais prennent garde à ne pas véritablement la blesser, leur reine le leur a ordonné, elle veut Cersei vivante, et elle n’est pas assez forte pour leur résister, personne n’est assez fort pour leur résister, Jaime non plus ne l’est pas, il se fait attraper, lui aussi, et les soldats ne le touchent pas, ils ne le touchent pas, et pourtant, Jaime les suit, parce qu’ils ont Cersei et qu’il est hors de question qu’il l’abandonne une fois de plus, il ne le fera pas, il le refuse, ils l’ont toujours dit, ils sont venus en ce monde ensemble, ils le quitteront ensemble.

Si Cersei doit mourir, alors, lui aussi. De toute manière, il ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Elle est son autre moitié, une partie de lui. Il ne la laissera pas seule, ni elle, ni l’enfant qu’elle porte.

Il lui attrape la main, malgré les soldats eunuques qui les entourent, et c’est ensemble qu’ils sont amenés dans la salle du trône, devant Daenerys Targaryen.

La victoire est écrasante pour les dragons.

La défaite est cuisante pour les lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	6. Je t'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Je t’aime''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : UA – Saison 8 où Jaime et Cersei ont mené ensemble les armées Lannister à Winterfell
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il faisait un froid glacial, absolument glacial.

La neige était épaisse et continuait de tomber, les flocons virevoltants doucement par centaines, et le ciel était gris et couvert de nuages.

Les Marcheurs Blancs avaient beau avoir été vaincus et le Roi de la Nuit tué, l’hiver était toujours là.

La Longue Nuit était terminée, mais l’aube n’était pas encore arrivée.

L’aube n’était pas encore arrivée, et, pour Jaime, elle n’arriverait probablement jamais.

Il avait combattu la mort elle-même avec autant de vaillance et de courage qu’il pouvait rassembler, mais désormais, la seule chose qu’il souhaitait, c’est que la mort l’ait emporté.

Tous les survivants de la Grande Bataille de Winterfell étaient désormais rassemblés hors de l’enceinte du château.

Des centaines de bûchers funéraires avaient été dressés, sur lesquels étaient entreposés les milliers de cadavres, les milliers d’hommes, de femmes et d’enfants qui avaient péri dans la guerre contre l’armée des morts.

Beaucoup de gens pleuraient. Et Jaime aurait volontiers pleuré avec eux, s’il n’avait pas déjà versé toutes les larmes que son corps contenait.

Tyrion était un peu plus loin, aux côtés de la reine dragon. Lui aussi avait pleuré, ça se voyait, il avait les yeux rouges et légèrement gonflés, et semblait porter toute la peine du monde sur ses épaules.

Plusieurs personnes avaient déjà commencé à saisir des torches enflammées, et à aller mettre le feu aux cadavres des personnes qui leur avaient été chères et qui avaient tragiquement disparu.

Jaime sentit une chaleur intense, contrastant fortement avec le froid mordant qui lui entaillait la peau comme un couteau à la lame acérée, quand Tyrion vint se placer juste à côté de lui, une torche enflammée dans sa main droite projetant sa lueur orangée sur la neige blanche qui couvrait le sol.

Il n’avait pas envie de ressentir de chaleur, pas plus qu’il n’avait envie de ressentir de froideur, non, il ne voulait plus rien ressentir, rien, seulement le néant, parce que ressentir les choses ne faisait que lui rappeler trop douloureusement qu’il était encore vivant, _lui_.

Tyrion lui donna la torche, et Jaime, à son tour s’avança vers les bûchers.

Ses pas le guidèrent naturellement, mécaniquement jusqu’à celui qui les concernait, lui et son frère qui marchait juste derrière lui, et dont les pas crissaient dans la poudreuse.

Il n’avait pas pleuré depuis le début, mais, quand il la vit, ç’en fut trop pour lui, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, ruisselèrent, même, quitte à le faire passer pour un lâche devant tous les autres hommes présents, qui, eux, ne pleuraient pas.

Mais il s’en fichait. Il s’en fichait de passer pour un lâche. Il se fichait de tout ce que les autres hommes, les autres femmes et les autres enfants pouvaient penser.

Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre, et il ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

Personne ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

Jaime contempla le corps de Cersei, allongé, là, comme tant d’autres autour d’elle.

Elle était encore plus pâle que d’habitude. Ses cheveux dorés avaient l’air ternes, et ses yeux verts, ses beaux yeux vert émeraude dans lesquels il avait tant aimé se perdre, ses yeux brûlants, ses yeux perçants, étaient fermés. Ses lèvres étaient blanches, presque bleues.

Ses larmes redoublèrent quand il fut à côté d’elle, quand il passa doucement sa main gantée sur son visage, caressant tendrement sa joue, autrefois chaude, mais maintenant froide, glaciale comme l’air ambiant.

Les Stark avaient insisté pour brûler tous les corps, même si les Marcheurs Blancs n’étaient plus, n’existaient plus.

Tous les corps, sans exception.

Jaime avait protesté, voulant rapatrier le corps de Cersei à Castral Roc, chez elle, le seule endroit où elle avait véritablement été heureuse en ce monde, voulant pouvoir se recueillir auprès d’elle quand il en aurait besoin, quand il aurait besoin d’être avec elle pour oublier qu’il ne serait plus jamais entier, pour oublier ne serait-ce que brièvement que celle qui était sans conteste la femme de sa vie était partie, qu’elle n’était plus là, tout ça à cause de lui.

C’était lui qui avait insisté pour venir combattre dans le Nord, et elle avait d’abord refusé, ne voulant pas aider avec cette guerre, persuadée que les Lannister en sortiraient forcément perdants, puis qui avait fini par accepter au bout de ses maintes supplication, et qui n’avait pas voulu le laisse aller seul à Winterfell, par peur qu’il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Et c’était elle qui en avait payé le prix fort, donnant sa vie pour sauver la sienne quand un Marcheur Blanc s’était attaqué à lui par derrière.

Les seules choses de ce moment dont Jaime se souvenait étaient le halètement de Cersei quand la lance du mort s’était enfoncée dans ses entrailles à la place du dos de son frère, son corps qui s’effondrait au sol, et le lointain écho de son cri de douleur quand il s’était rendu compte que c’était fini pour elle, pour lui, pour _eux_.

Les Stark avaient insisté pour brûler tous les corps, même celui de Cersei.

Jaime ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là à la regarder, et cela n’avait pas d’importance, au final. Il aurait aussi bien pu rester des heures, des jours, des semaines, puisque c’était la dernière fois qu’il la voyait dans ce monde et qu’il ne pouvait pas s’y résoudre, parce que cela faisait mal, beaucoup trop mal.

Il se pencha pour embrasser son front, puis ses lèvres, pour la dernière fois.

Il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que son parfum de lavande persistait, malgré tout, malgré tout le reste, ce parfum qu’il avait tant aimé, comme tout ce qui venait d’elle, ce parfum qui sentait le paradis pour lui, qui sentait la maison, maison qu’il ne reverrait plus jamais.

Restant pendant un long moment penché vers elle, ses larmes coulant sur leurs deux visages, il finit par lui murmurer :

‘’Je t’aime. Je t’aime Cersei. Je t’ai toujours aimée. Je t’aimerai toujours.’’

Il embrassa une dernière fois sa joue, puis se redressa.

Il plaça la torche embrasée sous le bûcher, qui prit rapidement feu à son tour, mettant fin au corps de Cersei en même temps qu’il mettait fin à la vie de Jaime.

Ce fut quand il se rendit compte de ce qu’il venait de faire qu’il se laissa choir à genoux dans la neige, à peine conscient que Tyrion le serrait dans ses bras pleurant lui aussi, mais moins fort que Jaime, bien sûr, tout le monde pleurait moins que Jaime, parce que personne parmi tout ce beau monde rassemblé autour des cadavres ne venait de perdre autant que Jaime.

Personne n’avait perdu de sœur, de jumelle, de meilleure amie, de confidente, d’amante, de mère de ses enfants, d’amour de toute une vie, d’âme, d’autre moitié, de _tout._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	7. Toujours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Toujours''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : Entre le S01E05 (‘’Le Loup et le Lion’’) et le S01E06 (‘’Une couronne d’or’’).
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand, bien après que la nuit soit tombée sur Port-Réal, Cersei entendit quelqu’un frapper à la porte de ses appartements, elle sut instinctivement que c’était Jaime. Qui d’autre cela aurait-il bien pu être, à une heure aussi tardive ?

Elle n’eut pas le temps d’inviter la personne présente derrière la porte à entrer que cette dernière s’était déjà entrouverte, juste assez pour laisser son frère se faufiler dans la pièce, aussi preste et silencieux qu’un serpent, puis se refermait, à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Il commença à se rapprocher d’elle, elle pouvait le voir dans le miroir posé sur sa coiffeuse à laquelle elle était assise, et elle n’eut pas le temps d’amorcer le moindre mouvement ou de dire le moindre mot qu’il se tenait là, grand, beau et fier juste derrière elle.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’il ne portait pas l’armure de la Garde Royale, seulement sa veste crème, tachée de sang à de multiples endroits.

Il se pencha au-dessus d’elle, et planta un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

Elle se retourna pour pouvoir le voir en vrai, plutôt que de n’observer que son reflet :

‘’Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?’’

Jaime la fit taire d’un signe de la main.

‘’Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut absolument que je parte.’’

Les yeux verts de Cersei s’écarquillèrent.

‘’Comment ça, tu dois partir ? Où vas-tu ?’’

Elle se mit debout devant lui, et Jaime posa ses mains sur ses bras :

‘’Tu as su ce qui est arrivé à Ned Stark ?’’

Oui, elle le savait. Bien sûr, qu’elle le savait. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas le savoir ? Depuis l’après-midi, le Donjon Rouge entier était sens dessus dessous, à cause de l’agitation que cette nouvelle avait provoquée. Elle avait vu Lord Stark être ramené inconscient au château, une lance encore plantée dans sa jambe, mais ne pensait pas, n’ _espérait_ pas que Jaime avait pu être assez idiot pour attaquer et blesser la Main du Roi.

Malheureusement, le sang sur ses vêtements lui disait le contraire.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux :

‘’Ne me dis pas que c’est toi qui es à l’origine de tout ça ?’’

Jaime soutint son regard, mais sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il n’en avait pas besoin. Cersei avait compris.

‘’Ce n’est pas vrai… Jaime, je t’en prie, dis-moi que ce n’est pas vrai…’’

Il ne dit toujours rien.

Cersei se laissa retomber sur la chaise d’où elle venait de se lever, accablée.

Jaime tomba à genoux devant elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

‘’Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je dois partir ?’’

Cersei continua de le regarder, l’inquiétude se lisant maintenant avec discernement dans ses belles iris émeraudes :

‘’Si Robert l’apprend, il va vouloir ta tête.’’

‘’Mais par chance, pour le moment, il n’est au courant de rien ; c’est pour ça qu’il ne faut pas que je reste une minute de plus dans cette maudite ville.’’

Il porta une de ses mains à ses lèvres, l’embrassant doucement sur la paume :

‘’Je suis juste venu ici pour te voir une dernière fois avant de partir.’’

Alors qu’il se relevait et commençait à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre pour quitter la pièce, puis le château, puis la ville, et Cersei, elle se releva brusquement de sa chaise à son tour, et courut derrière lui.

Quand elle fut enfin arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se jeta dans ses bras, qui se refermèrent automatiquement autour d’elle, et Jaime sentit une ou deux larmes chaudes couler dans son col :

‘’Je t’en prie Jaime, je t’en supplie, ne me laisse pas seule ici… Ne me laisse pas seule avec Robert…’’

S’autorisant quelques minutes de plus, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, pendant qu’elle nichait le sien dans le creux de son cou, et qu’il frottait doucement une main sur le bas de son dos, murmurant :

‘’Je n’ai pas le choix… Tu sais que je n’ai pas le choix… Si je reste ici, ils me tueront pour ce que j’ai fait…’’

Elle recula, se libéra un peu de l’étreinte, suffisamment pour qu’il puisse voir les larmes couler de ses yeux et tacher ce visage qu’il aimait tant :

‘’Tu ne seras pas seule…’’ il posa doucement sa main sur son sein gauche, à l’endroit où palpitait son cœur, si semblable, si similaire au sien, qui avait commencé à battre en même temps que le sien et qui était destiné à s’arrêter de battre en même temps que le sien. ‘’Où que j’aille, je serai ici, avec toi… Nous sommes une seule personne, un seul être, une seule âme… Rien ne peut ou ne pourra nous séparer.’’

Il pressa ses lèvres sur sa tempe :

‘’Et puis, je reviendrai… Tu sais que je le ferai… Je reviendrai toujours…’’

Après lui avoir donné un dernier baiser, sur ses lèvres cette fois, elle sécha ses larmes.

Après tout, Jaime lui avait promis. Et, en ce qui la concernait, elle savait qu’il tiendrait sa promesse.

Elle savait qu’il lui reviendrait. Toujours. Il avait promis. Et, avec elle, il tenait toujours ses promesses. Toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	8. Libre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Libre’'  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : Suite du drabble n°17 de mon recueil ‘’True Love Never Ends’’, ‘’Le Vent Nous Portera’’.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand ils arrivent enfin à Pentos, après des jours et des jours, peut-être même des mois passés sur ce bateau, ils sont quelque chose qu’ils n’ont jamais été : ils sont libres.

Ils sont libres.

A Westeros, ils étaient Cersei et Jaime Lannister, enfants du grand Tywin Lannister, issus de la famille la plus riche des Sept Couronnes, ils étaient frère et sœur, ils ne pouvaient pas s’aimer parce que cela n’était pas bien, pas bien aux yeux des Sept qu’on leur avait appris à respecter depuis leur petite enfance, pas bien aux yeux de la société qui n’autorisait pas les mariages incestueux, sauf pour la famille Targaryen, mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n’étaient pas des Targaryen, et pas bien aux yeux de leur père, qui espérait pour chacun d’entre eux faire un mariage qui lui apporterait pouvoir et puissance, plus qu’il n’en avait déjà alors qu’il en avait déjà trop.

A Pentos, ils sont juste Cersei et Jaime. Ils ne sont pas des Lannister, ils ne sont pas des lions du Roc, ils ne sont pas frère et sœur, ils ne sont pas les enfants de Lord Tywin. Ils ne sont personne.

Ils ne sont personne, et ils sont libres.

Rien que le mot a la plus douce des saveurs sur leurs langues.

Libres. Libres. Ils sont libres.

Ils sont libres, et rien ni personne ne changera jamais ça.

Pentos leur rappelle étrangement Castral Roc, avec la mer aux eaux turquoise, le sable blanc et le soleil brûlant dans le ciel bleu sans un nuage à l’horizon.

La première chose qu’ils font quand ils arrivent est de se rendre chez un courtier, afin d’échanger les bijoux que Jaime a pris soin d’emporter contre de l’argent.

Les dieux savent à quel point ils vont en avoir besoin.

Après tout, ils ne sont que deux jeunes adolescents, qui viennent de débarquer dans un endroit qui leur est totalement inconnu, sans savoir où aller, et en ne connaissant personne qui pourrait éventuellement les héberger.

Mais surtout, maintenant, ils vivent avec la perpétuelle menace d’être reconnus, retrouvés.

Maintenant que leur père a dû se rendre compte de la disparition de ses jumeaux dorés, il a probablement envoyé ses armées à leurs trousses aux quatre coins du Monde Connu.

Cersei n’apprécie pas du tout le regard que darde le courtier sur elle quand ils parlementent avec lui, comme si elle était un morceau de viande particulièrement appétissant, et Jaime encore moins qu’elle, à tel point qu’il passe un bras possessif autour de sa taille, afin de montrer au petit homme gras qu’ils ont en face d’eux qu’elle est déjà prise.

Ils ressortent de cet endroit aussi vite qu’ils y sont entrés, leur argent en poche, suffisamment pour acheter une maison plus que correcte.

Ils en trouvent une jolie, juste sur la plage, au bord de la mer, aux murs de pierre blanche et au toit de tuiles rouges.

Quand l’homme richement vêtu qui propose la maison à la vente, pensant essayer de convaincre un jeune couple tout juste marié leur demande si la maison leur convient, ils n’ont même pas besoin de parler ensemble pour savoir s’ils sont d’accord. Un seul regard leur suffit.

Ils débutent leur nouvelle vie un peu difficilement.

Il est dur pour eux, deux enfants de quinze ans qui n’ont jamais eu besoin de lever le petit doigt pour subvenir à leurs besoins, de se mettre à gagner leur vie à la sueur de leur front.

C’est dur, mais ils y arrivent, parce qu’ils sont ensemble.

Jaime a réussi à se faire embaucher au guet de la ville, grâce à ses talents d’épéiste. Pendant ce temps, Cersei s’occupe de la maison, et gagne même un peu d’argent en recousant ou en brodant des vêtements, ses doigts fins entraînés grâce à des heures et des heures interminables passées avec des septas à répéter les mêmes mouvements jusqu’à ce que tout soit parfait.

Mais cela n’a pas d’importance.

Cela n’a pas d’importance, parce qu’à Pentos, ils sont libres. Ils sont libres de s’aimer.

Pour les autres habitants de la ville, ils sont un jeune couple marié.

Cersei s’endort dans les bras de Jaime tous les soirs et se réveille au même endroit tous les matins, sans exception.

Ils peuvent s’embrasser les joues ou les lèvres, se tenir la main, ne faire plus qu’un, comme ils auraient toujours été censés être, tous ces petits gestes anodins du quotidien, mais qui étaient le plus grand des luxes pour eux à Castral Roc, et la chose la plus naturelle du monde à Pentos.

Cersei y pense souvent, à quel point tout cela était ironique.

A Westeros, ils faisaient partie de la famille la plus riche, la plus éminente, la plus puissante de tout le royaume. Ils auraient dû pouvoir faire ce qu’ils voulaient, sans se soucier de l’opinion des autres.

Après tout, le lion n’est nullement concerné par l’opinion des moutons.

Mais non, cela était impossible. Ils vivaient dans le plus grand luxe qui pouvait être, et pourtant, les choses les plus simples, ils n’y avaient pas droit. Ils devaient se contenter de baisers volés aux coins des couloirs ou derrière les arbres, de se tenir la main sous la table, là où personne ne pouvait les voir. Quant à dormir ensemble, il n’était même pas question d’en rêver.

Mais, à Pentos, où ils vivaient en toute simplicité, cela était devenu possible. Et Cersei se rendait compte que de ne plus vivre dans l’opulence ne la dérangeait pas.

Elle n’avait pas besoin des soieries et des pierreries onéreuses, et des domestiques prêts à répondre à la moindre de ses demandes.

A Pentos, elle avait Jaime et sa liberté. Et cela n’avait pas de prix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	9. Mariage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Mariage''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : UA Moderne – Suite de ‘’Question’’
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Leur mariage n’est pas une grande et somptueuse fête, comme on pourrait l’attendre dans un mariage de la famille sans conteste la plus riche de tout Westeros.

Mais, peut-être qu’au fond, ils ne font plus partie de cette famille.

Peut-être qu’ils ne sont plus des Lannister, peut-être qu’ils ont cessé de l’être au moment où ils sont sortis du bureau de leur père après lui avoir annoncé leur projet de fiançailles, plutôt que d’accepter ceux qu’il avait prévus pour eux.

Mais ce n’est pas grave. Ils ne sont peut-être plus des Lannister, mais ils sont toujours Cersei et Jaime, et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais leur enlever ça, et, après tout, c’est tout ce qui compte.

Ils se marient dans le Septuaire de Port-Lannis. Ils ne sont que trois dedans, eux deux et puis Tyrion, qui a accepté leur décision, qui a toujours su pour le relation, mais qui n’y s’y est jamais opposé. Parce que qui est-il pour interdire à deux personnes de s’aimer, ou condamner leur amour ?

Ils ne sont que tous les trois, et du coup, l’immense édifice religieux leur paraît bien vide, par rapport aux autre fois où ils ont assisté à des cérémonies à l’intérieur de celui-ci. Mais qu’à cela ne tienne.

Qu’à cela ne tienne, parce que rien, rien au monde, absolument rien, aucune fête, aucune quantité de pouvoir, aucune somme d’argent ne vaut la flamme qui brûle au fond des deux paires d’yeux vert émeraude si semblables des deux jumeaux quand leurs mains sont liées ensemble par le septon qu’ils ont dégoté et quand ils échangent leurs bagues.

Ils ne prononcent pas de vœux, pas plus qu’ils ne se jurent d’amour éternel, ni de se chérir, de s’aimer et de se protéger mutuellement en toutes circonstances.

Ils n’en ont pas besoin. Ils n’ont pas besoin de se promettre tout ça. Tous ces beaux discours, toutes ces belles paroles, ça a peut-être de la valeur pour les autres couples, pour les autres gens, mais pas pour Cersei et Jaime.

Après tout, ils se sont déjà promis un amour éternel. Seulement, comme cela était bien avant leur naissance, bien avant qu’ils ne sachent même, n’aient la moindre idée que ce qu’est l’amour, ils n’ont pas de témoins. Mais ce n’est pas grave. Ils s’aiment.

Quand ils s’embrassent à pleine bouche, seul Tyrion est là pour les voir et les applaudir. Mais ils n’ont besoin de personne d’autre.

Ils ont invité leur père à la cérémonie. Mais il ne leur a jamais répondu, et, bien évidemment, n’est pas venu.

C’est donc à Tyrion qu’a incombé l’honneur de conduire Cersei dans sa longue robe immaculée jusqu’à l’autel, où les attendait Jaime, dans son plus beau costume, et dont le visage s’est illuminé quand il a vu sa sœur et sa fiancée entrer.

C’est aussi à Tyrion qu’ils ont demandé d’être témoin, de signer le contrat et les autres documents en dessous de leurs noms à eux.

Quand ils sont enfin déclarés mari et femme, quand ils sortent enfin du Septuaire, ils n’ont pas d’autre endroit où aller que l’appartement de Cersei où Jaime a récemment emménagé, mais cela non plus, ça n’importe pas.

Ils n’avaient pas besoin de fête, ils n’ont pas besoin de grand repas. Après tout, ils ne sont que trois.

Ils avaient juste commandé un repas chez le traiteur, et, si beaucoup de gens diraient que c’est une piètre soirée de mariage, pour eux, c’est le plus beau jour de leur vie.

A la fin, quand la nuit tombe, ils s’assoient juste sur les canapés du salon, et discutent de tout et de rien, comme ils avaient l’habitude de le faire quand ils vivaient encore à Castral Roc.

Cersei commence à se sentir fatiguée, à s’assoupir légèrement, puis finit par s’endormir la tête sur l’épaule de Jaime, qui a le bras autour d’elle.

Tyrion se lève, c’est l’heure de s’en aller, de les laisser tranquilles, de les laisser profiter de leur nuit de noces, même s’ils ont déjà consommé le mariage depuis longtemps, très longtemps.

Quand leur frère referme la porte derrière lui, Jaime baisse les yeux sur Cersei, sur _sa femme_ qui dort blottie comme un chaton contre lui, et ne peut que constater à quel point il est chanceux. Il ne regrette pas du tout ses choix.

Il avait été et aurait pu rester l’héritier de Tywin Lannister, la plus grande fortune de Westeros et de son empire commercial prolifique.

Mais s’il avait fait cela, jamais il n’aurait pu épouser Cersei.

Il aurait peut-être été un des hommes les plus riches du monde, il aurait sûrement été le plus malheureux.

Parce que rien ne valait autant que Cersei. Rien n’avait jamais valu autant que Cersei.

C’était une vérité qu’il avait découverte quand il était petit, et que rien n’avait jamais démentie.

Rien ne vaudrait jamais autant que Cersei, et maintenant, Cersei était là, elle était devenue sa femme, et rien d’autre n’avait d’importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	10. Protéger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Protéger''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Dès leur plus tendre enfance, Jaime promet à Cersei qu’il la protégera toujours.

Après tout, c’est comme ça que c’est censé se passer : Cersei est belle, la plus belle, suffisamment belle pour devenir reine, et si elle devient reine, alors, Jaime sera son chevalier en armure étincelante, toujours là, toujours prêt à la défendre.

C’est à ça qu’ils jouent dans les jardins de Castral Roc, sous les yeux attendris de leur mère : à chaque fois, Cersei est la reine, et Jaime, le chevalier qui la protège des monstres.

Ils pensent que tout sera toujours aussi simple que ça, qu’ils pourront vivre heureux, ensemble, et que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais les en empêcher, ni les arrêter.

Mais tout ça, ce ne sont que des rêves.

Le temps passe. Le temps est cruel. Il détruit les illusions des enfants, brise leurs rêves, leurs utopies, et leur révèle la brutalité du monde dans lequel ils vivent.

Et cette brutalité prouvera malheureusement à de trop nombreuses reprises que Jaime ne pourra pas toujours protéger Cersei, parce que c’est impossible.

La première fois qu’ils en font l’expérience, c’est quand Cersei se faufile dans les bois avec une de ses amies, ou de ce qui s’en rapproche le plus, et que Jaime n’est pas avec elle.

Jaime n’est pas avec elle, et ne peut pas la protéger des paroles d’une vieille sorcière, des paroles qui la rongeront tout au long de sa vie, sans même qu’elle en soit véritablement consciente. De toute manière, qu’aurait-il pu faire ?

La seconde fois, c’est quand leur père emmène Cersei de force à Port-Réal, pour être présentée à la cour, où elle va constamment défiler devant les yeux de seigneurs deux à trois fois plus vieux qu’elle, comme une jument à vendre au plus offrant, pour être mariée à celui qui payera le meilleur prix pour elle.

Les fois suivantes sont bien pires que ces deux-là.

Elles sont bien pires, parce que Jaime est là, juste là, à quelques mètres de Cersei, et que c’est bien la première fois qu’il se sent aussi impuissant.

Ils sont juste séparés par un mur, une porte, une porte devant laquelle Jaime est censé monter la garde et derrière laquelle Cersei se fait violer, non, pas violer, ce n’est pas le bon mot, les gens diraient, elle ne se fait pas _violer_ , c’est son mari, son mari qui la chevauche violemment, il ne fait que faire valoir ses droits, ses privilèges en tant que mari et roi, privilèges qu’il réclame en réalisant presque une partie de la prophétie qui hante Cersei depuis ce jour fatidique, depuis Maggy la Grenouille et son histoire de couronnes, de linceuls, d’or, de reine, de _valonqar_ , à la seule petite différence que ce n’est pas son petit frère qui manque de lui étouffer la vie à force de serrer sa gorge blanche tandis que ses larmes la noient.

Cersei se fait violer, ou, quelque soit le mot adapté, subit ce que personne ne devrait avoir à subir, et Jaime ne peut rien faire.

Il pourrait rentrer dans la pièce, faire irruption, tout interrompre, planter son épée dans le dos du roi, comme il l’a déjà fait avec le précédent, parce qu’après tout, s’il a bien pu tuer un roi pour sauver un royaume, qu’est-ce qu’il ne tuerait pas pour Cersei ?

Mais il ne le fait pas, parce que Cersei lui a explicitement demandé de ne pas le faire, parce qu’elle lui a demandé de ne pas tuer Robert, pas sans son accord, et qu’il lui a promis, une promesse qui a à ses yeux plus de valeur que tous les autres serments qu’il a bien pu faire réunis.

C’est à ce moment-là qu’il commence à penser qu’il ne pourra jamais protéger Cersei correctement, parce que rien ne pourra la protéger définitivement.

* * *

Quand, des années plus tard, ils courent pour sauver leurs vies, leurs vies et celle de leur enfant, Jaime repense à ces promesses d’enfance, ces promesses qu’il n’a plus jamais pu tenir, et auxquelles il va encore faillir.

Il n’a pas réussi à protéger Cersei. Pour réussir, il aurait fallu pouvoir la protéger d’elle-même, d’elle-même et des mots prononcés par Maggy la Grenouille, ces mots qui se sont infiltrés dans ses veines et qui l’ont détruite de l’intérieur comme du poison.

Il a beau avoir tout essayé, il a échoué.

Pour pouvoir la protéger de cette prophétie qui la dévorait, qui la consumait, il aurait dû commencer par protéger leurs enfants.

Mais Joffrey était mort, puis Myrcella, puis Tommen.

Ils étaient morts, et il n’avait rien pu faire.

Il n’avait rien pu faire pour protéger Cersei du Grand Moineau et de l’humiliation publique, de voir sa couronne lui être arrachée, parce que, même si les cheveux repoussent, la Marche d’Expiation avait pris à Cersei bien plus que ses cheveux, tout comme l’amputation de Jaime lui avait pris bien plus que sa main.

La seule chose qui lui avait donné de l’espoir dans la réussite de sa mission, du but de sa vie, était quand il était parvenu à l’ensemencer, quand il avait réussi à permettre à un nouveau petit lionceau de commencer à grandir en toute sécurité dans le ventre de son autre moitié.

Un autre enfant.

Un autre petit lionceau.

Un quatrième petit lionceau.

Un quatrième, quand la prophétie n’en avait annoncé que trois.

Ce bébé avait agi comme un antidote, un antidote au poison qui corrodait sa mère, un antidote qui aurait pu permettre de la sauver, de la protéger.

Mais cet antidote miracle ne verra jamais le jour.

Quand ils se rendent compte qu’ils vont mourir, pour Jaime, ce n’est qu’un échec de plus.

Il a échoué, il n’a pas réussi à protéger Cersei.

Quand, dans un dernier espoir que peut-être tout n’est pas perdu, il la couvre aussi bien qu’il peut de son propre corps pour empêcher les pierres de lui tomber directement dessus, pour empêcher la mort de lui tomber dessus.

Ce dernier espoir est une dernière tentative ratée.

Cersei meurt avec lui, comme elle l’avait si souvent prédit, mais trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Quand, des années plus tard, les gens liront dans le Blanc-Livre que Ser Jaime Lannister est mort en protégeant sa reine, ils ne pourront pas savoir que ce n’est pas vrai, que cette phrase honorable cache une vérité bien plus laide, qui prouve que finalement, Brienne de Torth ne connaissait pas aussi bien Jaime Lannister qu’elle le pensait.

Jaime Lannister n’est pas mort en protégeant Cersei Lannister, mais plutôt en tentant de la protéger et qu’il a échoué, sa sœur et amante décédant avec lui, parce que les illusions des enfants et les histoires des chansons deviennent rarement réalité, et que, malheureusement, beaucoup de chevaliers échouent à protéger leurs reines, dans ce monde qui n’épargne personne.

Mais, si Jaime n’est pas mort en protégeant Cersei, parce que rien ne nous protège, ou alors pas longtemps, il est mort en faisant ce qu’il avait fait de mieux dans sa vie : en l’aimant, en la tenant dans ses bras et en la rassurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	11. Roi/Reine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Roi/Reine''
> 
> Contexte : UA – Divergence de Canon – Pre-série
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Jaime contemplait son épée, dégoulinante de sang.

C’était fini. Aerys Targaryen était mort. Le Roi Fou était mort.

Il regarda le Trône de Fer, grand, monstrueux, noir, qui semble prêt à engloutir quiconque s’assiérait dessus, quiconque tenterait de s’emparer du pouvoir.

Quand ils étaient petits, avec Cersei, il lui avait promis qu’il serait roi, et qu’elle serait sa reine. N’était-ce pas la promesse que tous les petits garçons faisaient à leurs amoureuses, quand ils ignoraient encore tout du monde qui les entouraient et de sa cruauté ?

Inconsciemment, il monta les quelques marches qui le séparaient à la fois de l’abominable silhouette du trône et de ses rêves les plus fous.

Quand il fut au-dessus de l’estrade, dominant toute la salle, plus qu’il n’avait jamais dominé quoi que ce soit, il n’hésita pas une fraction de seconde avant de prendre sa décision.

Il s’assit sur le Trône de Fer, s’ouvrant ainsi la porte qui le mènerait à sa la liberté, à _leur_ liberté, à Cersei et à lui.

A leur liberté de s’aimer, à leur liberté de se marier, à leur liberté d’avoir des enfants ensemble et d’engendrer une dynastie qui durerait mille ans.

Après tout, les Targaryens s’étaient bien mariés entre frères et sœurs depuis plus de trois cents ans. Pourquoi les Lannister ne pourraient-ils pas faire de même ?

Et puis, leur père avait tellement voulu faire de sa fille une reine. Il ne refuserait pas cette opportunité, même si c’était son propre frère qu’elle devrait épouser. N’est-ce pas ?

Et si leur père tentait de les en empêcher, Jaime pourrait l’y obliger, d’une manière ou d’une autre. En tant que Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Suzerain des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume, il aurait tout les droits.

Cersei n’aurait pas à épouser un seigneur qu’elle ne connaissait pas, et qui ne la verrait que pour les enfants qu’elle pourrait lui donner. Elle pourrait épouser Jaime, qui l’aimait et la chérissait plus que tout en ce monde, et, ensemble, ils pourraient avoir des petits princes et des petites princesses aux boucles d’or et aux yeux d’émeraude.

En songeant à cela, il se mit à sourire. Il ferait n’importe quoi pour Cersei. Si, pour pouvoir l’aimer au grand jour, il fallait qu’il devienne roi, alors soit. Il deviendrait roi. Et elle serait sa reine.

Il fut interrompu dans ses doux songes quand les lourdes portes de la salle du Trône s’ouvrirent à la volée sur Lord Eddard Stark et ses Nordiens.

Ned Stark le contempla longuement, silencieusement, comme s’il attendait que Jaime descende du Trône de Fer, qu’il revendiquait au nom de son ami qui l’avait entraîné dans une longue rébellion, Robert Baratheon.

Voyant qu’il n’amorçait pas le moindre mouvement pour se relever du trône où il était fièrement assis, le Nordien prit la parole :

‘’Ser Jaime Lannister. Vous n’avez rien à faire sur ce trône. Il appartient désormais au roi Robert, de la maison Baratheon, premier du nom, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes et Protecteur des Sept Couronnes.’’

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du chevalier, qui ne bougea toujours pas d’un pouce :

‘’Et pourtant, je ne vois Robert absolument nulle part. Ou peut-être a-t-il jugé qu’il est indigne pour un futur roi de participer à la prise de sa capitale ?’’

Eddard resta pantois pendant un bon moment, avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits :

‘’Il va bientôt arriver. Et au moment où il le fera, il vaudrait mieux qu’il ne vous trouve pas assis sur le Trône de Fer.’’

Jaime continua à sourire, avec son air arrogant habituel en regardant Ned Stark en face de lui. Puis, mâchant bien ses mots, de manière à ce que le Nordien ne doute pas de ce qu’il disait, il annonça :

‘’Eh bien, Robert n’est pas là. Le trône est donc vacant, et je n’ai pas la moindre intention d’en descendre.’’

Stark le regarda, sans paraître saisir ce que Jaime venait de lui dire.

‘’Qu’est-ce que…’’

Mais Jaime le coupa avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de terminer son objection, serrant dans ses mains les poignées des épées qui constituaient les accoudoirs du Trône de Fer :

‘’Je revendique ce trône. Je me proclame, moi, Jaime Lannister, premier du nom, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, Suzerain des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume.’’

Les compagnons d’Eddard Stark dégainèrent tous leurs épées, mais, au moment où ils s’apprêtaient à s’avancer vers Jaime, les soldats Lannister qui avaient envahi la ville quelques heures plus tôt entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle du trône.

Quand ils virent Jaime sur le Trône de Fer, ils ployèrent tous le genou dans un mouvement uniforme.

C’est à ce moment-là qu’il sut que c’était gagné.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jaime entra dans le bureau de son père dans la Tour de la Main sans demander son autorisation ni attendre d’invitation.

Il a décidé de garder son père à ce poste, non seulement parce qu’il a toujours réussi à faire un bon travail, mais aussi parce qu’il n’y a personne d’autre à qui il pourrait bien le proposer. L’idée de nommer Tyrion lui avait traversé l’esprit, mais son frère était encore trop jeune.

De toute manière, pour le moment, il avait un autre problème à régler.

Son père était bel et bien assis à son bureau, occupé à écrire une lettre, probablement.

Il leva à peine les yeux lorsque son roi de fils entra.

Il posa néanmoins sa plume lorsque Jaime fut posté juste devant lui, les mains appuyés sur le bureau.

Comme il ne disait rien, ce fut Jaime qui entama la conversation :

‘’Je suis venu vous parler de mon mariage.’’

A ces mots, Tywin daigna enfin lui accorder sa pleine attention, et le regarda dans les yeux :

‘’Je suis fort aise de t’entendre le dire. Mais maintenant que Lysa Tully est mariée à Jon Arryn, il me semble que tu dois avoir une idée en tête pour prendre les devants de cette manière.’’

Jaime se demanda comment lui annoncer, puis préféra lui dire de but en blanc.

‘’Je vais épouser Cersei.’’

Les pupilles vertes mouchetées d’or de Lord Tywin se plissèrent, comme s’il n’avait pas bien compris le nom de sa fille sortir de la bouche de son fils.

‘’Je te demande pardon ?’’

Alors, Jaime répéta :

‘’Je vais épouser Cersei.’’

La bouche de son père ne formait plus qu’une ligne mince, maintenant, tant il pinçait les lèvres :

‘’Non.’’

A cette réponse, Jaime se redressa :

‘’Je ne suis pas venu demander votre permission. Je suis venu vous annoncer mon mariage, pas vous demander l’autorisation pour pouvoir épouser la femme que j’ai choisi.’’

Voyant que son père ne disait toujours rien, il ajouta :

‘’Je suis le roi. Je fais ce qui me plaît. Et vous avez toujours voulu que Cersei soit reine : elle le sera. Les Targaryen se sont bien mariés entre frères et sœurs pendant plus de trois cents ans. Les Lannister peuvent bien faire pareil. Après tout, le lion ne se soucie nullement de l’opinion des moutons, et ...’’

Tywin réfléchit longuement : pour imposer la dynastie Lannister, s’assurer qu’elle était bien assise, sur le Trône de Fer, et que les gens ne pensaient pas qu’elle était inférieure à celle des Targaryen. Si ces derniers avaient pu transgresser les lois des dieux et des hommes en faisant de mariages incestueux, alors, les Lannister devaient suivre le mouvement.

‘’Bien’’ souffla-t-il.

Jaime s’interrompit dans sa tirade, et regarda son père :

‘’Pardon ?’’

‘’J’ai dit : bien. Tu as ma permission d’épouser ta sœur. Et, de toute manière, je sais que même si tu ne l’avais pas, tu le ferais quand même. Tu l’as dit toi-même. Tu es le roi. Le roi fait ce qu’il lui plaît.’’

Jaime acquiesça silencieusement, puis quitta la pièce.

* * *

La nuit était fraîche à Port-Réal.

Couchés sous les draps de soie de la chambre de Jaime, ils étaient tous deux essoufflés par leur étreinte, dont ils venaient juste de se dénouer.

Ils ne disaient rien, laissant un silence confortable les envelopper, alors que Cersei fermait les yeux, commençant presque à s’assoupir, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Jaime, blottie contre lui, pendant qu’il caressait ses cheveux, lui posant de temps à autre un baiser sur le sommet de la tête ou sur le front.

Alors qu’il se penchait plus près d’elle, pour embrasser la peau juste derrière son oreille, il murmura :

‘’J’ai parlé à Père, aujourd’hui.’’

‘’Hmmm…’’ marmonna-t-elle, sans même se donner la peine d’ouvrir ses paupières.

Jaime rit silencieusement, sachant exactement quoi dire pour faire réagir sa sœur :

‘’Oui… ‘’ il l’embrassa sur la joue. ‘’De ton futur mariage, notamment.’’

Dès que ces mots eurent franchi ses lèvres, Cersei se releva brusquement, le regardant dans les yeux.

Il put lire la tristesse, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à la peur dans ses belles iris émeraudes.

‘’Tu te maries dans quinze jours.’’

Il la sentit se mettre à trembler contre lui.

Il enroula ses bras autour d’elle, et elle se blottit instinctivement contre lui, comme un chaton, non, comme une lionne, et, en l’embrassant à nouveau sur sa joue, lui souffla à l’oreille :

‘’Vous ne pourrez plus être la maîtresse du roi, Lady Lannister… Ou plutôt, vous ne pourrez plus être la maîtresse du roi, Votre Majesté devrais-je dire …’’

Lorsque ses yeux se relevèrent pour le regarder, il n’y avait plus de peur.

Non, seulement de l’amour. De l’amour et de l’espoir. Tout comme dans le baiser qui s’ensuivit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	12. Envie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Envie''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : Pre-série, avant la naissance de Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il est de notoriété publique que toutes les femmes veulent ressembler à Cersei.

Cersei est belle. Cersei est jeune. Cersei est riche.

Mais, par-dessus tout, Cersei est reine.

Et cela, toutes les femmes en rêvent. Être reine, accéder au pouvoir suprême, être désirée par tous les hommes et enviée par toutes les femmes, être vêtue des soies les plus fines et les plus chères et posséder des bijoux d’or et d’argent, de pierres précieuses et de diamants.

Oui, cette vie-là, toutes femmes la veulent.

Enfin, presque toutes. Sauf une.

Plus les jours passent, plus Cersei se dit qu’elle n’a plus envie d’être la reine.

Les dames de haute naissance et les roturières qui le veulent ne savent pas ce qu’elles désirent.

Bien sûr, Cersei aussi a, comme toutes les petites filles de son âge, voulu être reine. Elle en était même plus proche que la plupart d’entre elles. Après tout, son père avait pour intention de la marier au prince Rhaegar, et son père, en tant qu’homme le plus puissant du royaume, peut-être même plus puissant que le roi lui-même, obtenait toujours ce qu’il voulait.

Si son père voulait qu’elle soit reine, alors elle serait reine.

Seulement, elle, ne le voulait pas pour la même raison que toutes les autres enfants.

Cersei avait voulu être reine, parce qu’elle pensait qu’en devenant l’épouse du roi, en offrant sur un plateau à son père le pouvoir auquel il aspirait tant, peut-être qu’il la traiterait un peu mieux qu’il ne le faisait, peut-être qu’il s’intéresserait un peu plus à elle, au moins autant qu’à Jaime.

Elle n’avait pas compris, à l’époque, que jamais son père ne la traiterait comme étant l’égale de Jaime.

Jaime était un garçon. Jaime était son _fils_. Jaime était son héritier.

Jaime deviendrait un jour le seigneur de Castral Roc et des Terres de l’Ouest, prendrait un jour la tête de l’immense fortune des Lannister, la plus grande fortune de tout le royaume. Cersei, elle, était seulement une femme, une femme dont Tywin Lannister pourrait disposer à sa guise, qu’il pourrait vendre sans plus de considération qu’une jument, destinée à se reproduire, un simple pion dans un immense échiquier.

Elle n’avait pas compris, à l’époque, que quoi qu’elle puisse bien faire, elle n’aurait jamais de valeur aux yeux de son père que pour ce qu’elle avait entre les jambes et les héritiers qu’elle pouvait produire, et la couronne qu’elle avait sur la tête.

Jamais il ne la verrait pour ce qu’elle était réellement, jamais il ne la verrait comme son héritière, comme une élève à qui il avait réussi à enseigner bien plus de choses qu’il ne le pensait.

Quand elle avait épousé Robert, sur les instances de son père, elle avait encore cette part d’innocence, d’inconscience qui lui avait permis de croire que ce mariage qu’il désirait tant, ce mariage qui devait faire de sa fille une reine et de lui un des hommes les plus puissants du royaume lui aurais permis à elle de lui faire voir sa valeur, sa vraie valeur, et la place de choix et le rôle qu’elle pouvait occuper dans la prospérité de la maison Lannister.

Mais ce mariage ne lui avait apporté que du malheur, du malheur et de la douleur.

Les autres femmes voulaient absolument toutes être reine, eh bien, Cersei leur laisserait bien volontiers sa place.

Elle aurait donné tout ce qu’elle avait pour échanger sa couronne et ses diamants contre la liberté.

La liberté de pouvoir aimer Jaime, sans avoir besoin de se cacher, sans avoir besoin de se contenter de profiter de la présence l’un de l’autre seulement quand ils étaient sûrs d’être seuls, et que personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre.

Cersei n’avait plus envie de vivre cette vie-là.

Mais elle s’en était rendue compte trop tard, beaucoup trop tard.

Elle s’était rendu compte qu’elle aurait dû fuir avec Jaime dès qu’elle en avait eu l’occasion au moment même où cette couronne qui faisait l’objet de la volonté de chacune des femmes de ces damnées Sept Couronnes avait été posée sur sa tête, et les diamants étaient entrés en contact avec sa peau blanche.

Mais ça, personne ne le comprenait.

Personne à part Jaime. Lui seul savait et comprenait ce qu’elle ressentait. Après tout, ils étaient un seul être, une seule âme, les deux moitiés d’un même tout. Il était parfaitement logique que lui seul puisse comprendre. Il était le seul qui lui restait au milieu du Donjon Rouge.

Avant, il y avait bien eu une servante, une vieille servante, qui s’appelait Hannah, si Cersei se souvenait bien, et qui s’occupait d’elle comme si elle avait été sa propre fille.

Mais même cette domestique-là n’avait pas pu la comprendre comme Jaime la comprenait.

Un jour, elle l’avait trouvé en train de pleurer, sans même que Cersei ne sache réellement pourquoi les larmes coulaient librement sur ses belles joues ivoires.

Elle les lui avait essuyées avec un mouchoir, avant de lui prendre la main, de l’amener devant un miroir, de la faire asseoir, et de lui parler.

Cersei se rappelait encore leur conversation :

_‘’Regardez-vous. Vous êtes belle. Vous êtes jeune. Vous êtes reine. Grâce à cela, vous donnez de l’espoir et de la force à des milliers de gens, des milliers de femmes._ ’’

Elle se souvenait avoir levé ses yeux émeraudes aux coins desquels perlaient encore quelques larmes, et s’être retournée vers la vieille femme debout derrière elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

_‘’Et moi, qui m’en donne ?’’_

Bien sûr, elle n’avait pas répondu. Elle n’avait pas su que répondre. Personne n’aurait su que répondre à cela.

Cersei n’avait plus envie d’être reine. Cersei voulait juste pouvoir aimer l’homme qu’elle voulait. Mais cela, personne ne le comprenait. Personne, à part Jaime, parce qu’il voulait la même chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Mer''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : UA Moderne – Ce drabble est une sorte de prologue, ou de scène ‘’bonus’’ pour un de mes futurs OS qui devrait sortir le 25 décembre, ‘’Juste la fin du monde’’.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Cersei erre sur la plage.

C’est ce qu’elle fait la plupart du temps, maintenant.

Elle reste là, assise à regarder la mer, l’horizon, les oiseaux, où elle marche dans l’eau, sans vraiment voir où elle met les pieds pour autant.

Cela fait six mois.

Six mois.

Elle a à peine conscience du temps qui passe.

Elle laisse ses pieds vagabonder sur le sable et son esprit vagabonder elle ne sait trop où.

Ailleurs.

Elle est ailleurs, tout comme son âme.

Il n’y a plus que son corps qui est vraiment là.

Elle s’en veut pour ça.

Il ne devrait plus être là. _Elle_ ne devrait plus être là.

Elle se demande pourquoi, pourquoi elle est là quand lui ne l’est pas, ce qu’elle a fait de mal pour mériter ça.

En même temps, Cersei ne sera plus jamais vraiment là.

Une partie d’elle-même a définitivement quitté ce monde, au moment-même où ce putain de camion est entré en collision avec leur voiture.

En pensant à cela, assise, comme à sa récente habitude, sur la plage, avec presque personne autour d’elle, seulement quelques gens, une vieille dame avec son chien, deux jeunes qui courent, une tripotée d’enfants qui ramassent des coquillages alors que le soleil qui descend doucement, parant le ciel de douces couleurs orangées, rosées, violacées, se reflète dans les eaux profondes de l’immensité bleue qui s’étend à perte de vue devant elle, Cersei pleure.

Cela fait six mois, et pourtant, elle s’en souvient comme si c’était hier.

Elle se souvient de tout.

Le klaxon.

Le freinage.

Le bras de Jaime qu’il passe devant elle pour l’empêcher de traverser le pare-brise.

Les airbags qui se déclenchent.

Les cris.

Les sirènes.

L’ambulance.

Les médecins.

Les examens.

Les condoléances.

Les pleurs.

La solitude.

L’enterrement.

Le cercueil.

Les mots qu’elle prononce devant tout le monde, mais qui ne sont rien, comparés à la tempête qui fait rage à l’intérieur d’elle, la tempête d’émotions, mais que personne ne peut vraiment comprendre, peut-être parce qu’au fond, même elle ne la comprend pas, elle ne comprend plus ses sentiments, elle a juste l’impression d’être vide, vide, oui, c’est ça, vide, comme les paroles qu’elle récite comme si elle les avait apprises par cœur.

Les faux sourires affligés.

Les condoléances, encore.

La solitude, encore.

La solitude, toujours.

La solitude. C’est ce qui la poursuit depuis ce jour fatidique, qui ne la quitte plus.

Cersei n’a pas revu son père, ni son frère, son autre frère, pas le bon, malheureusement, non, le bon, elle ne le verra plus jamais, plus jamais, et ça fait mal, ça fait bien plus mal que toutes les blessures physiques qu’elle a subies à cause de l’accident.

Ils ne lui ont pas adressé la parole pendant l’enterrement de Jaime, elle a juste croisé le regard de son père, réprobateur, presque de la déception dans ses iris vertes et or, comme s’il était _déçu_ qu’elle ait miraculeusement survécu et pas son frère jumeau, comme si c’était le mauvais enfant qui était resté tandis que le bon était parti.

Elle ressent la même chose.

Quand elle s’est réveillée à l’hôpital, entourée de médecins et d’infirmières et de personnel soignant en tous genre, ils semblaient tous soulagés. Tous. Un jeune interne l’avait même félicitée de s’être battue, d’avoir choisi la vie.

Il n’avait rien compris, lui.

Elle n’avait pas choisi la vie.

C’était la mort qui n’avait pas voulu d’elle.

C’était la mort qui n’avait pas voulu lui faire la grâce de l’accueillir en même temps que son frère jumeau, que son autre moitié, que son _tout._

Elle aurait pu essayer de le rejoindre.

Ça aussi, elle y pense souvent, en regardant la mer.

À ce que cela ferait si elle avançait dans l’eau turquoise, sans jamais s’arrêter, ni se retourner, en s’enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dedans, pour ne plus jamais en ressortir, ou si elle s’allongeait presqu’à l’endroit où les vagues viennent se briser et où l’écume vient chatouiller les dunes, et attendait que les flots l’emportent.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle ne l’a toujours pas fait, d’ailleurs.

Maintenant, plus rien ne la retient.

Elle n’a plus rien.

Elle est seule, et la solitude, elle n’en peut plus, elle n’en veut plus.

Si Cersei est née avec un frère jumeau tenant son pied, la suivant de seulement quelques minutes, même pas, quelques secondes, c’est bien pour ne jamais être seule.

Elle a grandi avec lui, l’a connu avant même qu’ils ne viennent au monde ensemble.

Ils auraient dû le quitter ensemble. C’est ce qu’ils s’étaient toujours promis.

Mais voilà, le destin en a décidé autrement.

Jaime est mort. Cersei est vivante.

Jaime est au ciel. Cersei est devant la mer.

Mais Jaime n’est plus, alors, Cersei n’est plus vraiment non plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	14. Cauchemar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Cauchemar''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel, brûlant, brûlant comme le feu du dragon qui a détruit la cité seulement quelques jours auparavant.

La peau diaphane de Cersei est rouge, aussi rouge que le sang qui a coulé, aussi rouge que les bannières Lannister qui tapissaient les remparts de Port-Réal et les murs du Donjon Rouge, aussi rouge que le dragon tricéphale, emblème des Targaryen.

Elle est debout, devant tous les gens qui ont survécu à l’attaque de Daenerys Targaryen.

Et, à cet instant, elle a l’impression d’être revenue à quelques années auparavant, à ce jour horrible dont elle ne se souvient que trop bien, qu’elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir oublier, mais qu’elle n’avait jamais réussi à faire, parce que ces choses-là ne s’oublient pas, ces choses-là ne s’oublient jamais, jamais, et qu’à ce moment-là, elle revit son pire cauchemar.

Elle est nue, devant tout le monde, à nouveau, alors qu’elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais l’être.

Seulement, cette fois, la foule n’est plus agitée de murmures impatients, impatients de voir leur reine, leur seule vraie reine, humiliée, dédaignée, raillée, insultée.

Les gens sont silencieux, ne disent rien, ne trouvent rien à dire.

Ils ont durement appris qu’il valait mieux ne rien dire, se taire, que c’était le meilleur moyen de survivre, de ne pas périr brûlés, comme pratiquement l’intégralité de la population de la capitale des Sept Couronnes, désormais tombée aux mains des Targaryens, des dragons, de la Reine Folle, la seule vraie Reine Folle, la fille du Roi Fou, qui a mis à exécution son dernier ordre, sa dernière litanie, _brûlez-les tous._

Alors, pas un bruit n’anime la place où ils ont tous été rassemblés de force par les Immaculés.

Cersei n’apprécie pas la manière dont ils la regardent, tous, mais elle suppose que ça vaut mieux que les humiliations, puisqu’après tout, il n’existe certainement pas grand-chose de pire.

Daenerys n’est pas encore là, n’est pas encore arrivée, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, elle va assister à l’humiliation, puis à la mort de son ennemie, elle n’a vécu plus que pour ça depuis de longs mois, elle aussi, pour ça et pour le Trône de Fer qui fut autrefois celui de son père.

Elle va venir, se tenir là, devant tous, aux côtés de Cersei, pour la montrer, pour que les gens sachent ce qui arrive aux traîtres et aux usurpateur, pour exhiber sa plus grande victoire, son plus grand trophée, le lion, devenu la proie du dragon.

La seule chose que Cersei veut, c’est que cela soit rapide.

Tout au fond d’elle, elle espère que Jaime va venir, lui aussi, va arriver et la sauver, comme il n’a pas pu le faire la fois précédente, qu’il va la sortir de là, la protéger, son chevalier en armure rutilante.

Mais ce ne sont que des espoirs, des espoirs vains, Jaime ne viendra pas, si ça se trouve, il est mort, elle ne se fait que des illusions, personne ne la sauvera, personne, sauf peut-être la mort.

Les larmes qu’elle retenait coulent librement, désormais, parce qu’elle n’a plus la force de les retenir, de les en empêcher, et que, de toute manière, elle n’a plus rien à perdre, elle a déjà tout perdu, elle a perdu le jeu des trônes et va donc mourir, avec son enfant, parce que quand on joue au jeu des trônes, on gagne ou on meurt, il n’y a pas de moyen terme.

Au moment où elle se dit cela, _il_ apparaît.

Jaime fend la foule sur son cheval. Il est sale, déguenillé, mal rasé, mais ça ne fait rien. Cela n’a aucune importance.

_Il est là._

Les gens s’écartent, le laissent passer.

Il saute à terre, et grimpe sur l’estrade.

Les Immaculés ne bougent pas, ne l’en empêchent pas, et Cersei ne comprend pas pourquoi, ne cherche pas à comprendre, cela n’a aucune importance non plus.

Jaime s’avance vers elle, devant la foule, ahurie.

Il se rapproche, ils n’ont plus que quelques centimètres qui les séparent, et Cersei fond en larmes, vraiment, comme elle ne s’est jamais permise de le faire qu’en étant seule avec lui.

Elle le regarde dans les yeux, en soufflant :

‘’Tu es venu pour me sauver…’’

Jaime soutient son regard, mais ses yeux aussi sont durs, pleins de reproches, de douleur, de colère, et d’autre chose que Cersei ne parvient pas à identifier.

Il l’attrape par la nuque comme il le fait quand il s’apprête à l’étreindre, sauf que cette fois, il est dur, rude, et non pas doux et rassurant comme les autres fois.

‘’Non.’’

Cersei ne sait pas ce qui fait le plus mal entre son cœur qui se brise ou la lame qui vient se ficher dans son dos, entre ses deux omoplates, laissant le sang cramoisi couler à la vue et au su de tous…

Quand soudain, elle se réveille en sursaut.

Avant même qu’elle n’ait conscience d’où elle est réellement, elle sent un paire de bras fort s’enrouler autour d’elle.

Jaime l’attire contre sa poitrine, alors qu’elle tremble, pas encore vraiment remise de son cauchemar, et qu’elle laisse des larmes s’échapper de ses yeux.

Il la tient là, la berçant doucement, en essayant de la calmer comme il peut, murmurant des choses apaisantes.

Au bout d’un moment, elle arrête de pleurer, ses larmes se tarissent et ses sanglots cessent.

Elle plonge ses yeux verts dans les siens, et est un peu rassurée de voir qu’il la regarde avec tendresse plutôt que comme dans son rêve.

Ils attendent encore quelques minutes, avant que Jaime ne brise le silence en demandant d’une voix inquiète :

‘’Tu veux en parler ?’’

Cersei acquiesce doucement, sentant les larmes revenir, silencieuses cette fois, mais ne parvient qu’à murmurer :

‘’C’était toi…’’

Elle n’a pas besoin d’en dire plus. Il sait.

Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines qu’elle rêve qu’il la tue, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Il la serre plus fort, l’embrasse dans ses courtes mèches blondes, avant de lui dire :

‘’Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Tu le sais, cela, n’est-ce pas ?’’

Sans bouger, toujours blottie contre lui, elle hoche la tête, oui elle sait, bien sûr qu’elle sait, c’est Jaime, Jaime l’aime, Jaime ne lui fera pas de mal, ne la tuera pas, pas maintenant, jamais.

Elle reste là, sans bouger, pendant que Jaime frotte doucement son dos avec sa bonne main, traçant de grands cercles sur sa peau.

Il l’embrasse à nouveau, sur le front, cette fois, avant de lui murmurer :

‘’Tu es en sécurité ici… Rendors-toi mon amour…’’

Il a raison. Elle est en sécurité. Il vient de lui dire. Alors, elle l’écoute, et ferme les yeux, inspirant profondément son parfum et laissant les douces vagues du sommeil la submerger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	15. Je ne sais pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Je ne sais pas''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : UA Saison 8 Episode 5 – Divergence de Canon
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand les pierres commencèrent à chuter juste devant eux, Jaime attrapa Cersei par la main, et, aussi vite que possible, la tira à l’extérieur, juste avant que les gravats n’obstruent la sortie.

Toussant à cause de la poussière que dégageait l’effondrement, ils tentèrent de reprendre leurs esprits, de remettre en ordre leurs idées alors qu’il venait tout juste d’échapper aux griffes de la mort.

Cersei vit qu’ils étaient désormais sur une petite crique, une mince bande de sable, trop mince pour appeler cela une plage, sa taille encore réduite par les éboulements.

Un petit canot, juste assez large pour deux personnes et contenant un sac, flottait dans l’eau, juste à proximité d’eux.

Elle haletait encore, comme si elle était toujours sous la menace de finir écrasée par le Donjon Rouge, écrasée par son pouvoir, le pouvoir qu’elle avait tant convoité mais dont elle ne voulait plus, à présent.

Elle sentit Jaime la saisir par le bras, à nouveau, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens, exactement comme un reflet dans un miroir.

Leurs yeux étaient la seule chose qui était restée vraiment identique au fur et à mesure qu’ils grandissaient.

Leurs yeux, leurs yeux verts Lannister, jade perçant et feu grégeois brûlant, dans lesquels ils aimaient tant se perdre l’un l’autre.

Après une fraction de seconde passée à se regarder, à se redécouvrir, Jaime, toujours essoufflé par leur course folle à travers les entrailles du Donjon Rouge, demanda à Cersei :

‘’Est-ce que tu vas bien ?’’

Elle hocha la tête, acquiesçant, le rassurant, oui, tout va bien, tout va bien maintenant, je suis avec toi, alors ça va, tout va bien se passer, tout va s’arranger.

Jaime ôta sa main de chair du bras de Cersei, et la posa sur son ventre :

‘’Et le bébé ?’’

A ses mots, Cersei sentit une larme, une larme solitaire, la seule larme qui lui restait, la seule larme qu’elle n’avait pas versée quand elle avait cru y rester rouler le long de sa joue :

‘’Je… Je ne sais pas…’’

Instinctivement, ses doigts vinrent rencontrer ceux de Jaime par-dessus le tissu épais de sa robe, dans l’espoir de sentir quelque chose, un coup de pied, le moindre signe de vie, du petit lionceau qui y grandissait.

Rien.

Il n’y avait rien.

Le néant, seulement.

La main de Jaime rejoignit celle de Cersei, et, la prenant doucement, il la tira légèrement :

‘’Allez, viens. On t’emmènera chez un mestre dès que nous arriverons à Pentos, mais il faut partir, maintenant, ou Daenerys risque de nous retrouver.’’

Cersei se laissa guider, faisant une confiance aveugle à Jaime.

Après tout, il était revenu vers elle, _pour_ elle, alors qu’elle avait menacé de le tuer.

Bien sûr, qu’elle ne l’aurait jamais tué. Elle n’en était pas capable.

Être seul était une malédiction en ce bas monde, et, sans Jaime, elle aurait été seule définitivement.

Et maintenant, il était là, et elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Plus jamais.

Il l’aida à monter dans le bateau, puis grimpa à son tour, s’installant en face d’elle, sans lâcher sa main.

Elle le regarda s’emparer des rames, mais elle grimaça quand elle vit le sang qui avait séché sur sa veste.

‘’Jaime…’’

Il leva ses yeux vers elle.

‘’Tu ne vas pas pouvoir ramer avec ta blessure…’’

Il lui fit un petit sourire, qui avait tout du fantôme du sourire arrogant qu’il arborait tellement souvent de longues années auparavant, quand ils avaient l’impression d’être au-dessus de tout le monde.

‘’Mais si, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Je t’ai déjà dit que ce n’était absolument rien.’’

Elle le dévisagea, dubitative :

‘’Qui a fait ça ?’’

‘’Euron Greyjoy.’’

La mention du pirate arrogant et prétentieux vint assombrir la conversation.

‘’Je suppose qu’il a fui vers les Îles de Fer. Tu avais raison, ce n’était qu’un lâche.’’

Jaime la regarda longuement :

‘’Euron Greyjoy n’a pas pris la fuite pour les Îles de Fer, bien que ce ne soit pas l’envie qui lui en ait manqué.’’

Elle le fixa, une lueur naissante de compréhension dans ses prunelles :

‘’Tu l’as tué.’’

Ce n’était pas une question, c’était une affirmation. Au fond, elle le savait déjà.

‘’Oui. Et maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais parler de lui. Il fait partie du passé, et le passé est derrière, loin derrière. Nous, on vogue vers notre avenir.’’

Au moment où il dit cela, Cersei se retourna pour regarder le Donjon Rouge, ou plutôt, ce qu’il en restait, ce qu’il restait de ce qui avait été sa maison pendant les vingt dernières années.

Il tombait totalement en ruines, les flammes le ravageant encore par endroits, des tourelles et des pans de murs continuant à s’effondrer de temps à autres.

Daenerys Targaryen avait voulu être la reine des Sept Couronnes, mais elle ne deviendrait que la reine des cendres.

Voyant que Cersei était à moitié perdue dans ses pensées, Jaime poursuivit :

‘’Nous allons enfin pouvoir former une famille, comme nous l’avons toujours voulu. On pourra se marier, et élever notre fille ensemble.’’

Cersei tourna sa tête pour le regarder, un sourcil levé et une demi-sourire naissant sur ses lèvres :

‘’Une fille ?’’

‘’Je suis sûr que c’en est une.’’

Il voulait une fille, une jolie petite princesse avec des boucles blondes et des yeux vert émeraude, les mêmes qu’eux, qui grandirait pour devenir le portrait craché de sa mère et qui aurait un sourire aussi éblouissant que le soleil.

‘’Et si c’est un garçon ?’’

‘’Fille ou garçon, cela n’a aucune importance : tant que vous êtes en bonne santé tous les deux, je n’ai pas de préférence.’’

Cersei sourit vraiment à cette réponse, un sourire sincère, qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, qui parvint presqu’à lui faire oublier les années qui avaient passées.

‘’Mais c’est une fille.’’

Cersei leva les yeux au ciel, mais en continuant de sourire.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait se passer, ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait leur arriver, mais ils étaient ensembles, tous les trois, alors rien d’autre n’avait d’importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	16. Frisson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Frisson''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : UA – Saison 8 – Divergence de Canon.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La nuit noire régnait sur Port-Réal.

Le ciel était obscur, malgré le fait qu’il soit encore le beau milieu de l’après-midi, heure à laquelle, normalement, même si l’hiver était là, il faisait encore jour.

Mais pas ce jour-là.

Cersei s’en rendit compte au moment où elle regarda par la fenêtre, seulement pour voir la capitale des Sept Couronnes plongée dans les ténèbres.

Un vent glacial souffla alors par les larges ouvertures des murs du Donjon Rouge, plus glacial que Cersei n’en avait jamais ressenti de toute sa vie, même quand elle s’était rendue dans le Nord avec le cortège royal près de dix ans auparavant.

C’est alors qu’elle prit réellement conscience de la situation.

Qyburn l’avait avertie quelques jours plus tôt, que le Roi de la Nuit, ses Marcheurs Blancs et son armées de macchabés allait marcher sur Port-Réal.

Il l’avait avertie, mais elle ne l’avait pas écouté, pas plus que les fois précédentes.

Et maintenant, la mort elle-même se présentait aux portes de la ville.

Le souffle de Cersei forma de la buée dans l’air froid, d’un froid mordant, perçant, à vous transpercer jusqu’aux os.

Les Marcheurs Blancs étaient là, et elle était seule.

La plupart des autres étaient morts pendant la Longue Nuit, cruelle bataille qui avait vu perdre le camp des vivants, malgré l’appui de Cersei et des armées Lannister, ainsi que de la Compagnie Dorée à la dernière minute.

Daenerys Targaryen, ainsi que ses trois dragons était morte. Jon Snow était mort. Sansa Stark était morte. Tyrion était mort.

Quand elle avait appris les décès de Sansa et de Tyrion, par quelques soldats qui avaient miraculeusement réussi à échapper au massacre, elle avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux, bien qu’elle se soit retenue devant les chevaliers. Après tout, une reine ne pleure pas devant ses sujets.

Elle n’avait jamais cru pleurer un jour la perte d’un frère dont elle avait tant souhaité la mort, mais cela avait été le cas, peut-être parce que Tyrion lui ressemblait bien plus qu’elle ne voulait réellement l’admettre, réellement se l’admettre. Et Sansa… elle avait été sincère quand elle avait dit qu’elle la considérait presque comme sa fille. Certes, elle avait été dure avec elle, peut-être un peu trop pour son jeune âge et son innocence, mais le monde était comme ça, dur, cruel, impitoyable avec les enfants et les innocents, et cela, Sansa l’apprendrait un jour ou l’autre. Cersei avait été tellement fière de sa petite colombe quand elle avait su ce qu’il était advenu des Bolton. Elle était persuadée qu’elle ferait une excellente reine, mais après tout, elle avait été son élève, même contre son gré, et elle avait retenu les leçons que Cersei lui avait dispensées.

Et Jaime… elle n’avait pas de nouvelles de Jaime…

Elle refusait de croire qu’il était peut-être mort. Cela était proprement impossible.

Elle ne voulait pas penser qu’il était mort loin d’elle, seul, dans le Nord.

Et puis, de toute manière, elle l’aurait su. Elle l’aurait su, s’il n’était plus de ce monde.

Mais, au fur et à mesure que le froid devenait de plus en plus intense, elle commençait sérieusement à douter qu’il soit toujours en vie.

Le Nord, le Conflans, le Val et les Terres de l’Ouest avaient été envahis par l’armée des morts.

Euron Greyjoy, lâche qu’il était, était reparti aux Îles de Fer avec sa flotte, dès qu’il avait appris la mise en déroute des vivants.

Et maintenant, Cersei était seule, perdue au beau milieu de l’immensité du Donjon Rouge.

Elle entra dans la salle du trône, poussant avec difficulté les lourdes portes battantes qui refusaient de bouger à cause du gel.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit que des flocons de neige blancs tombaient _à l’intérieur_ de la pièce, recouvrant le sol carrelé d’un épais manteau blanc et duveteux, totalement immaculé.

Cersei sentit le froid l’engourdir, elle se mettait à frissonner et à trembler, tentant vainement de se réchauffer en frottant ses mains de haut en bas sur ses bras, mais sans grand succès, tandis que le blizzard continuait de souffler de toutes ses forces, les vents de l’hiver s’abattant réellement sur la cité.

Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler un seul moment où elle avait plus souhaité la présence de Jaime à ses côtés, sauf peut-être pour sa Marche d’Expiation, mais cela semblait remonter à tellement longtemps qu’elle peinait parfois à s’en souvenir, comme si ce n’était plus que les vestiges d’un lointain cauchemar.

Elle était entièrement seule, là, à frissonner, en plein milieu de la salle du trône du Donjon Rouge, devant le Trône de Fer, qui commençait, lui aussi, à être recouvert par la neige et elle aurait tant voulu que Jaime soit là…

Il lui manquait tellement, plus qu’elle n’aurait jamais pu le décrire. On ne pouvait pas mettre de mots sur le désespoir que son absence lui provoquait, et elle se surprit à prier des dieux auxquels elle ne croyait même plus de faire que Jaime arrive.

Connaissant son corps mieux que le sien, elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer sa grande carrure, ses épaules fortes, sa mâchoire forte également, ses cheveux, et ses yeux vert émeraude si semblables à ses mares de feu grégeois ardent…

Mais alors qu’elle rêvait d’yeux verts, c’en fut des bleus qui apparurent.

Elle fut stupéfaite.

Un Marcheur Blanc se tenait là-bas, dans l’antre de la porte.

Si elle avait déjà vu un mort auparavant, quand les Stark et la fille Targaryen en avait capturé un au-delà du Mur, puis l’avaient apporté à Port-Réal dans le but de les lui montrer, de l’obliger à en prendre conscience, c’était la première fois qu’elle se retrouvait face à un Marcheur Blanc, dont on leur avait conté les histoires au coin du feu, à elle et à Jaime, quand ils étaient enfants.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle recula instinctivement, se tenant désormais juste à côté de son trône, sa main venant reposer sur la garde du poignard qu’elle avait coincé dans sa ceinture, prête à dégainer si la créature venait à s’approcher trop près d’elle.

Mais, bientôt, ce ne fut plus un, mais deux, puis trois Marcheurs Blancs qui étaient là, avec certains des cadavres qui leur tenait lieu de soldats.

Elle continuait de frissonner, de trembler, mais de peur ou de froid, elle ne savait plus.

Elle se retrouva paralysée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement alors que la Mort se rapprochait inexorablement d’elle.

Quand soudain…

Une porte derrière elle s’ouvrit à la volée…

Un cri d’un des spectres déchira le silence angoissant qui pesait dans la nuit…

Une main froide comme la glace qui vint se poser sur sa bouche, étouffant ses cris, l’empêchant de hurler à son tour, une autre, tout aussi glacée, qui attrapa son bras et l’entraîna…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	17. Pomme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Pomme''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : UA Moderne – Suite de ‘’Question’’ et de ‘’Mariage’’.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La première chose qu’ils font après leur mariage est de chercher une maison à acheter.

Il faut dire que pour le moment, ils vivent tous les deux dans le petit appartement de Cersei à Port-Lannis, beaucoup trop près à leur goût de Castral Roc et de leur père, non, pas leur père, Tywin Lannister n’est pas, n’est plus leur père.

Cela est assez peu confortable, même s’ils s’en moquent, mais la chose qui les dérange le plus, c’est qu’ils ne peuvent pas accueillir Tyrion et lui proposer de rester passer la nuit avec eux sans l’obliger à dormir à même le sol.

Non, décidément, l’appartement à Port-Lannis est trop petit, inadapté à leurs besoins.

Ils doivent trouver autre chose, quelque chose qui leur plaît à tous les deux, qui ne sera rien qu’à eux et où ils pourront vivre en toute tranquillité, voire même proposer à leur frère de venir vivre avec eux.

Ils consacrent beaucoup de temps à cette recherche, mais peinent à trouver de quoi satisfaire leurs désirs.

C’est trop petit, trop grand, trop cher, trop vieux, trop abîmé, trop près, trop loin, trop délabré.

Mais, un soir, alors que Jaime et Cersei sont encore une fois attelés à leurs recherches, chacun devant son ordinateur portable, Jaime tombe enfin sur quelque chose qui pourrait leur convenir.

Il l’interpelle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme un gamin le jour de Noël.

‘’Cersei, viens-voir.’’

Elle s’approche, se penche par-dessus son épaule, regarde l’écran à son tour, et voit ce dont son mari parle.

Sur le site de l’agence immobilière, elle voit une maison de taille moyenne, en pierres blanchies à la chaux et au toit d’ardoise.

Jaime tourne la tête vers elle, la regarde.

Elle le regarde à son tour, lui sourit, ils savent, c’est bon, ils ont trouvé, c’est celle-là, c’est leur maison.

* * *

Tyrion les accompagne quand ils vont la visiter.

Ils partent en voiture tous les trois, le trajet est long, la maison est aux abords de Port-Réal, la capitale de Westeros, mais sans pour autant être en pleine ville, mais il passe rapidement, ils discutent, parlant de tout et de rien, comme il le faisait toute la nuit quand ils habitaient encore à Castral Roc.

Quand ils arrivent, l’impression qu’ils ont eue se confirme.

La maison ne ressemble à Castral Roc, à la maison de leur enfance.

Ici, pas de pièces aux dimensions démesurées, pas de longs couloirs interminables, pas de hautes fenêtres, tellement hautes qu’on pense pouvoir tout voir depuis l’intérieur, pas de plage privée où les vagues viennent s’échouer en se fracassant contre les rochers.

Ici, les pièces sont petites mais chaleureuses, les fenêtres sont juste assez larges pour laisser passer la lumière et il n’y a pas de plage, seulement un verger avec des pommiers pleins de fruits rouge sang.

Elle ne ressemble en rien à Castral Roc, mais justement, c’est ça qu’ils veulent.

Après avoir visité l’intérieur, pendant que Tyrion continuait de faire son petit tour, Jaime entraîna Cersei dans le verger, où ils pourraient enfin être tranquille, et discuter de ce qu’ils allaient faire.

Il passa son bras sous le sien, se promenant avec elle entre les arbres :

‘’Alors, elle te plaît ?’’

Les yeux verts de Cersei brillaient d’excitation quand elle le regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

‘’Oui, je l’adore. C’est exactement ce que je voulais.’’

Jaime sourit à son tour.

‘’Bien. On est d’accord alors ?’’

‘’On est d’accord.’’

Jaime s’arrêta, et cueillit une pomme dans l’arbre le plus proche, devant sauter pour atteindre la plus basse branche du pommier pour attraper le fruit mûr.

Il la tendit à Cersei, qui mordit une fois dedans. Avant qu’elle n’eut pu recommencer, Jaime lui retira la pomme de la main, et croqua à son tour le fruit.

Puis il l’attira vers lui, et l’embrassa, le goût de la pomme toujours sur leurs lèvres, doux, sucré, comme leurs rêves qui étaient en train de se réaliser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	18. Fleurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Fleurs''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : Ce drabble est un bonus de la merveilleuse fiction ‘’Les Diamants Bleus’’ de la toute aussi merveilleuse Black Angelis, que je ne remercierai jamais assez de m’avoir permis d’écrire sur ce travail juste monumental, que je ne peux que vous conseiller d’aller lire ^^.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La pièce est sombre, seulement éclairée par la faible lueur des bougies posées çà et là, on ne voit presque rien, il fait noir, noir, la comme le désespoir, comme les cauchemars.

Cersei s’assied à sa coiffeuse, devant le miroir, elle sourit tristement, son reflet lui sourit en retour, mais ses yeux d’émeraude sont pleins de larmes, de larmes non versées.

De toute façon, elle ne pleure pas, plus, elle ne pleure plus.

Ses larmes brillent comme des diamants, oui, des diamants, et des diamants, Cersei en a trop, beaucoup trop, plus que toutes les autres femmes de Westeros, elle en est sûre.

Rien que l’étincelante et délicate tiare posée sur sa crinière d’or suffirait amplement à nourrir une famille de Culpucier pendant au moins une année entière.

La couronne de diamants brille dans le miroir, ses yeux, ses émeraudes aussi, elle les regarde sans vraiment les voir, non, elle ne les voit pas, ne veut pas les voir, elle laisse la mélancolie la submerger, comme elle voudrait parfois se laisser submerger par les eaux noires de la Néra, elle repense à avant, à avant tout cela, à quand elle était jeune, à quand elle était innocente, à quand elle était heureuse.

A avant Robert, à avant les diamants.

Parce qu’avant, avant Robert et ses couronnes de diamants, il y avait Jaime et ses couronnes de fleurs.

Quand son père lui avait annoncé qu’elle allait devenir reine, elle avait été heureuse, tellement heureuse, ou du moins, elle avait cru l’être, des illusions, ce ne sont que des illusions, tout ça, ça n’était pas la réalité, ça n’était que sa réalité, sa réalité à elle, oui, mais malheureusement, la vérité était bien plus laide, bien plus cruelle, et elle ne l’avait pas vue, n’avait pas voulu la voir.

Elle n’avait eu d’yeux et de pensées que pour Robert, Robert, le héros de guerre, le _roi_ , qui était venu demander sa main en lui offrant un collier, un collier de diamants, et, dès lors, elle avait mis de côté Jaime et ses couronnes de fleurs.

Mais maintenant que des diamants, elle en voyait tous les jours, oui, tous les jours, tout le temps, partout, même sur son corps.

Sur ses bras, sur ses seins, sur son dos, sur ses hanches.

Des diamants rouges, des diamants violets, des diamants jaunes, des diamants bleus.

Des reproches, des insultes, des coups de poing, des gifles.

Et puis des excuses, des excuses, encore des excuses, toujours des excuses.

_Je suis désolé_ , _je t’aime_ , _pardonne-moi_ , _excuse-moi._

Et, avec les excuses, des autres diamants, différents.

Des couronnes, des colliers, des bracelets, des bagues.

Néanmoins, quand Robert les lui donne, quand elle les regarde, les contemple, les observe, elle se dit qu’elle préférerait les couronnes de fleurs d’autrefois.

Mais tout ça, ce sont des actes manqués, ce sont des promesses sacrifiées qui appartiennent au passé, au passé, c’est fini, c’est trop tard, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, c’est impossible, on ne peut pas tout effacer.

Maintenant qu’elle a les couronnes de diamants, pour lesquelles elle a volontiers abandonné, quitté, laissé les couronnes de fleurs, elle n’en veut plus.

Elle veut Jaime, c’est le seul qu’elle veut, qu’elle a toujours voulu, elle a cru vouloir Robert, mais non, elle ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas savoir, si elle avait su, ah ça, si elle avait su, jamais elle n’aurait accepté, elle se serait enfuie s’il le fallait, et aurait tout déserté, tout, son nom, sa maison, sa richesse.

Après tout, les diamants bleus auraient tout aussi bien été à une autre reine.

Elle veut Jaime, mais elle ne peut pas le laisser voir les diamants, c’est hors de question, s’il voyait les diamants, qu’est-ce qu’il dirait, qu’est-ce qu’il ferait, elle ne se le demande même pas, elle sait parfaitement, il irait vers Robert.

Une épée dégainée.

Du sang qui jaillit.

Un autre roi de tué.

Mais cette fois, ce serait fini.

Si Jaime tuait Robert, on le tuerait à son tour, on le tuerait, on le lapiderait, deux régicides, c’était trop, déjà pour un il aurait dû le payer de sa vie, mais il ne survivrait pas à deux, on le décapiterait, sa tête serait fiché sur les remparts de Port-Réal, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire, ne le voulait pas, non, elle ne le permettrait pas.

Elle s’était progressivement éloignée de lui, pour réduire les chances de le laisser voir les diamants, pour réduire ses chances d’être condamné à mort et ses chances d’être condamnée à le regarder mourir et à périr avec lui, parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, pas complètement.

Et pourtant, elle rêvait toujours des couronnes de fleurs et de sa vie d’avant, avant les diamants.

Des baisers volés dans les coins isolés de Castral Roc.

Des fleurs roses et blanches entremêlées dans ses mèches dorées, dans sa couronne d’or, qui restaient là pendant des heures, elle les oubliait et elles fanaient, jusqu’à ce que Jaime les retire délicatement, doucement.

Des yeux émeraudes qui la regardaient avec un tel amour, une telle dévotion qu’on aurait pu s’y noyer, oui, s’y noyer.

Des nuits passées à s’aimer, à s’aimer à la lueur de la lune comme ils n’avaient pas le droit de le faire à la lumière du soleil, car c’était _mal_ , mal, c’était un péché, il ne fallait pas, ce n’était pas bien, pas bien du tout.

Des rires pendant qu’ils couraient, se pourchassaient sur la plage, leurs pieds foulant le sable chaud en parfaite harmonie, s’éclaboussant, giclant de l’eau, son rire à elle, son vrai rire, celui qui aurait pu éclairer ses appartements plongés dans la pénombre comme le soleil en plein jour, celui qui n’avait plus jamais franchi la barrière de ses lèvres depuis le jour où elle était entrée dans le Septuaire de Baelor au bras de son père.

Depuis, il y avait eu des diamants, que des diamants, rien que des diamants, détruites, les illusions, massacrées, les promesses, brisés, les rêves, terminé, les couronnes de fleurs.

Un seul diamant s’échappa de ses yeux d’émeraude, un seul.

_Fini les fleurs. Rien que des diamants…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	19. Enfant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Enfant’’  
> \- Nombre de mots : de 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : UA – Divergence de Canon – Pre-série – Suite de ‘’Roi/Reine’’.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à pénétrer doucement par les fenêtres de la chambre, des pleurs fortes remplirent la pièce.

Des pleurs de bébé.

Cersei se laissa retomber contre Jaime, qui était juste derrière elle, inclinant sa tête en arrière, haletant, essoufflée après ces longues heures de labeur. Elle était heureuse qu’il soit là. La plupart des hommes n’étaient pas intéressés par la naissance de leurs enfants, ni même par leurs enfants eux-mêmes tant qu’ils étaient aussi petits, tant qu’ils ne pouvaient pas parler ou bien même marcher.

Mais Jaime, lui, avait demandé à être prévenu dès que la naissance débuterait, quitte à l’interrompre dans ses occupations, aussi importantes soient-elles. Il aurait bien passé tout son temps avec Cersei, qui avait connu une fin de grossesse plutôt difficile et qui, sur les instructions du Grand Mestre, était restée alitée le mois passé, mais malheureusement, les Sept Couronnes n’allaient pas se gouverner toutes seules, et Jaime n’était pas partisan de laisser son père seul aux commandes.

Aussi, quand un écuyer était arrivé, gêné d’interrompre une séance du Conseil Restreint, en lui disant que l’accouchement de Cersei avait commencé, il s’était tout naturellement levé, prêt à se rendre à leurs appartements.

* * *

_Le père de Jaime était en train de parler, quand il fut soudain interrompu par quelqu’un qui toquait à la porte de la salle._

_Le jeune garçon qui se trouvait derrière la porte avait l’air mal à l’aise, peut-être de devoir s’adresser directement au roi, chose qu’il n’avait jamais pensé avoir à faire._

_Tywin continua néanmoins sa longue tirade, mais Jaime le fit taire d’un simple mouvement de la main, laissant la parole à l’écuyer :_

_‘’Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Votre Majesté, Messires.’’_

_Puis, il s’adressa à Jaime seul._

_‘’Votre Majesté, on m’a chargé de vous dire que la délivrance de Sa Majesté la reine a commencé.’’_

_‘’Parfait.’’_

_Jaime recula son siège et se leva._

_‘’Et où comptes-tu aller ?’’_

_La voix de son père était froide, aussi tranchante que la lame d’un couteau._

_Jaime le regarda sans ciller._

_‘’Eh bien, il me semble que le garçon a dit que la reine avait commencé à accoucher. Je me rends donc auprès d’elle.’’_

_‘’Les hommes n’ont rien à faire là-bas. Tu iras rejoindre Cersei quand ton fils sera né.’’_

_Jaime s’avança vers Tywin, le dominant largement en étant debout._

_‘’Je suis le Roi de Westeros, le Suzerain des Sept Couronnes, et ma femme, la reine, a commencé à mettre au monde le futur prince ou la future princesse de ce royaume. Je pense qu’il n’y a aucun d’autre endroit où je devrais être.’’_

_Sur ce, il tourna les talons, et quitta la pièce._

* * *

Cersei n’eut pas le temps de se reposer deux minutes qu’une des nombreuses sages-femmes posa le nouveau-né hurlant, emmailloté dans des langes blanches brodées de lions d’or rugissants, sans lui laisser le moindre répit.

‘’Un fille en bonne santé, Vos Majestés.’’

Cersei regarda Jaime, une lueur d’inquiétude au fond de ses yeux verts. Leur enfant aîné ne serait pas de sexe viril, comment réagirait-il ?

Mais il se pencha plus près d’elle et, souriant, l’embrassa sur la joue :

‘’Merci, mon amour… Merci beaucoup.’’

Cersei sourit alors à son tour. Jaime avait eu beau lui répéter que garçon ou fille, il s’en moquait, du moment que le bébé et elle étaient en bonne santé, mais elle avait tout de même espéré que, si c’était une fille, il ne serait pas trop déçu.

Ils baissèrent le regard au même moment sur leur bébé, sur leur petite fille, et leurs sourires étirèrent leurs lèvres encore plus.

La petite avait tout d’une Lannister, une vraie petite lionne, avec ses cheveux fins et dorés et ses yeux vert émeraude, qu’ils avaient à peine eu le temps d’entrevoir.

Elle recommença à pleurer, à rugir, presque, se tortillant dans les bras de sa mère.

Cersei dégrafa le haut de sa chemise de nuit, laissant à la petite fille un libre accès à ses seins, pour qu’elle puisse prendre son premier repas.

Le cœur de Jaime se gonfla à cette vision, de voir Cersei, sa reine, avec leur petite princesse, et ses doigts vinrent rejoindre les siens là où elle soutenait le bébé, qui avait arrêté de pleurer et s’était mise à téter goulûment.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle ferma ses petits yeux, et, remuant pour se mettre à l’aise, s’endormit là.

Cersei regarda Jaime :

‘’Tu veux la tenir ?’’

La regardant sans être vraiment sûr d’avoir compris ce qu’elle lui avait dit, il acquiesça et, se retrouva avec sa fille dans ses bras.

Cersei sourit, en voyant Jaime tenir leur bébé, la regardant avec une explosion d’amour dans ses yeux verts, et songea qu’elle n’aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

Elle commença à fermer ses paupières, se sentant dériver dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Elle sentit Jaime se rapprocher encore plus près d’elle, l’embrassant sur le haut de sa tête et l’incitant à poser sa tête sur son épaule, et s’assoupit là, continuant à sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	20. Victoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Victoire''  
> \- Nombre de mots : De 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : UA Saison 8 – Divergence de Canon   
> NB : Dans cette version, Cersei ne menace pas de tuer Jaime, et n’envoie pas Bronn à ses trousses.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les gens hurlent.

Ils hurlent, hurlent pour que tout cela s’arrête, pour que la mort s’arrête de pleuvoir.

Ils hurlent pour tenter de sauver leurs vies, pour que les cloches sonnent enfin, et leurs cris montent jusqu’au ciel, jusqu’au Donjon Rouge, jusqu’à Cersei.

Elle tente de les ignorer, mais peine perdue, ils continueront de crier jusqu’à être réduits au silence par les flammes crachées par l’énorme monstre planant au-dessus d’eux.

Elle ferme les yeux, et soudain, les gens arrêtent de crier.

Le silence.

Elle rouvre les yeux, et un long râle d’agonie se fait entendre.

Le dragon qui, quelques secondes auparavant, mettait les remparts de la ville à feu et à sang, hurle de douleur, transpercé par un des épieux tiré des Scorpions, alors qu’il chute dans les eaux du détroit, entraînant sa cavalière avec lui.

D’immenses gerbes d’eau montent dans le ciel au moment où le dragon sombre sous les flots, Daenerys avec lui, puis le silence, à nouveau.

C’est à ce moment-là que Cersei comprend ce que cela signifie.

Elle a gagné.

La fille Targaryen est morte.

Les Lannister sont victorieux.

Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

La victoire est à elle.

Elle quitte la fenêtre d’où elle observait la bataille, et se dirige vers la salle du Trône.

Elle a gagné.

Le Trône de Fer est à elle.

Au moment où, la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle du Trône, elle s’apprête à y entrer, elle entend une voix familière dire son nom juste derrière elle.

Elle s’arrête, se retrouve paralysée pendant une fraction de seconde, peut-être par crainte d’avoir rêvé, d’avoir imaginé la voix de Jaime l’appeler, ne se retourne pas, pas encore, pas tout de suite.

Elle sent une main sur son épaule, elle entend son nom, encore une fois, puis se retourne, et le voit.

Jaime est là, debout, juste devant elle, sale, une barbe hirsute lui couvrant le visage, mais ce n’est pas grave, il est là.

Si la victoire sur les Targaryen avait fait naître un profond sentiment d’euphorie au fond d’elle, elle est incapable de mettre des mots sur les émotions qui la submergent quand elle se rend compte que Jaime est vraiment là, en chair et en os, devant elle.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, lorsque Tyrion ouvre la porte de la chambre de Cersei, il n’en revient pas.

Sa sœur, entourée par plusieurs servantes, est absolument magnifique. Oh, bien sûr, ce n’était pas une nouveauté, que sa sœur était l’une des plus belles femmes, sinon la plus belle, des Sept Couronnes, mais là, elle était tout simplement radieuse.

Vêtue d’une longue robe rouge sang brodée de lions d’or, de minuscules rubis parsemant le tout, sa couronne posée sur ses cheveux dorés, elle est à couper le souffle, et si Tyrion n’avait jamais véritablement constaté sa beauté, il ne peut qu’être ébloui ce jour-là.

La bosse de son ventre, dans lequel grandit en toute sécurité un nouveau petit lionceau, le futur prince ou la future princesse de Westeros, tend un petit peu le tissu de la robe, puisque Cersei ne se soucie plus de le cacher au reste du monde. De toute manière, le mariage à venir ne peut guère être plus scandaleux qu’il ne l’est déjà.

Tyrion rentre dans la pièce, lui aussi, paré de ses plus beaux atours, l’épingle de Main dorée brillant sur son torse.

Quand Cersei se tourne vers lui, il lui sourit maladroitement :

‘’Tu es magnifique…’’

Elle lui sourit en retour, les choses se sont améliorées entre eux, tout n’est pas parfait bien sûr, on n’efface pas des années d’animosité en un claquement de doigts, mais ils font des efforts, pour eux, mais aussi pour Jaime, et ils réussissent à s’entendre, au moins suffisamment pour que Cersei demande à Tyrion de la conduire jusqu’à Jaime en l’absence de leur père.

‘’Merci…’’

Et elle ajoute en lui ébouriffant un peu les cheveux :

‘’Tu n’es pas mal non plus…’’

Il sourit franchement à présent, lui demande si elle est prête, oui, elle est prête, bien sûr qu’elle est prête, elle n’a attendu que ça toute sa vie.

Il la saisit par le bras, l’entraîne dans le Donjon Rouge.

Quand ils en passent les portes, ils sont accueillis par des foules de gens, des habitants de Port-Réal, des nobles comme des roturiers.

Tyrion aide Cersei à se mettre en selle, ils vont traverser la ville à cheval, ils ont décidé que toute la population de la capitale pourrait assister aux noces, pour qu’ils commencent une nouvelle relation avec eux, et que presque la totalité du peuple accepte Cersei comme souveraine légitime.

Les rires et les acclamations fusent dans la foule, après tout, Cersei a gagné, les lions ont vaincu les dragon, c’est ses Scorpions qui les ont débarrassés de Daenerys et de son monstre, qui les ont sauvés _in extremis_ , alors qu’ils pensaient qu’ils allaient tous brûler, comme l’ordonnait le Roi Fou trente ans auparavant.

Quand ils arrivent à l’endroit où se tenait autrefois le Grand Septuaire de Baelor, là où a été dressée une estrade pour accueillir le mariage royal, à la vue et au su de tous, Cersei sourit encore plus.

Jaime se tient là, et attend, en compagnie de Qyburn, lui aussi avec une épingle de Main sur le torse, après tout, la reine a deux mains, elle a donc décidé de nommer Tyrion et de garder Qyburn, qui tient une couronne semblable à celle de Cersei.

Il est beau, superbe, même, avec son pourpoint rouge profond, il a tout d’un vrai roi.

Quand il voit apparaître Cersei, ses yeux brûlent d’amour, parce que lui aussi en a rêvé, de ce jour, de ce moment, c’est l’idylle de toute une vie qui se réalise, alors qu’il n’y croyait plus vraiment.

Il ne sait pas à quel moment il est le plus heureux, quand il pose le manteau sur les épaules de Cersei, ou bien quand elle pose la couronne sur sa tête, ou bien quand leurs mains sont liées avec un ruban, mais celui qu’il préfère, c’est celui où Qyburn les déclare mari et femme, roi et reine des Sept Couronnes, et où ils s’embrassent…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	21. Sorcier/Sorcière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre du défi Facebook ''Sur Votre 31'' :  
> \- Invite : ''Sorcier/Sorcière’’  
> \- Nombre de mots : de 100 à 1000 mots.
> 
> Contexte : UA – Divergence de Canon – Pre-série – Suite de ‘’Roi/Reine’’ et de ‘’Enfant’’.
> 
> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRR Martin, DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Cersei et Jaime furent réveillés au beau milieu de la nuit par des pleurs de bébé.

Enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller, sans même ouvrir les yeux, Cersei grommela :

‘’Jaime… Ta fille pleure…’’

D’une voix lourde de sommeil, dormant encore à moitié, il répondit :

‘’On avait décidé que jusqu’au lever du soleil, c’était la tienne…’’

Mais la petite fille couchée dans le berceau à seulement quelque pas de là continua de pleurer, et Jaime se leva, tout en marmonnant :

‘’J’arrive, chérie, j’arrive…’’

Dès qu’elle vit son père arriver, le bébé arrêta immédiatement de gémir, et lui offrit un grand sourire quand il la souleva dans ses bras.

Cersei, qui était maintenant bien réveillée, elle aussi, était assise dans leur lit, savourant la vision qu’elle avait devant elle : Jaime, avec leur bébé dans ses bras. Elle sourit.

Mais son sourire s’estompa quand une voix murmura à son oreille :

_‘’… D’or seront leurs couronnes, d’or leurs linceuls…’’_

Elle secoua la tête. Non, ça n’était pas possible, n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’était que des paroles en l’air, prononcées par une vieille sorcière sénile dans les bois.

Elle chassa la pensée de la sorcière, de Maggy la Grenouille, de sa tête, mais elle ne put pas empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue.

Jaime la remarqua, même de la où il était, et, tenant toujours la petite fille dans un bras, se rapprocha de Cersei, et essuya avec son pouce la larme qui continuait de tracer son sillon sur sa peau de porcelaine, fronçant les sourcils d’inquiétude :

‘’Eh bien alors, ma chérie, qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ?’’

Elle sourit tristement.

‘’Rien, c’est juste que vous voir tous les deux, ça m’a fait penser à Maggy la Grenouille et à sa prophétie…’’

Il s’assit à côté d’elle, caressant doucement sa joue :

‘’Oh, mon amour… Tu sais que ce n’est pas vrai, n’est-ce pas ? Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire de mal, jamais, ni à toi, ni à notre fille… Et puis regarde’’

Il leva légèrement son bras, où la petite s’était mise à gazouiller joyeusement, parfaitement réveillée et inconsciente de ce qu’il se passait autour d’elle.

‘’Tu trouves vraiment qu’elle a l’air d’aller mal ?’’

Cersei rit, et Jaime posa le bébé dans ses bras, qui sourit à nouveau, toute contente d’être vers sa mère.

Cersei la serra doucement contre elle. Jaime avait raison bien sûr. Ce n’était que des paroles en l’air, ça n’avait pas d’importance, la sorcière n’était pas là, la seule chose qui importait, c’était eux, eux et leur petit famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


End file.
